


Found Time

by Cassandra Slane (Trekgloria)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Cassandra%20Slane
Summary: An Irish actor, Kaelin Greer living and working in England enters a secondhand bookshop.  The owner, Alden Brooke is an American living and working in London.He is tall, dark, and sexy.  They meet and begin a friendship that becomes a relationship.  Graphic sex after several chapters.





	1. Kaelin Greer Walks Into A Bookstore

CHAPTER ONE  
The silent alarm went off, a quick glance to my right and in the monitor the vision of a tall, slender man, silhouetted, the sun creating an aura all around his body, a dark apparition, entered and shut the door. A shiver went up my spine upon seeing him, a force of presence seemed to emanate from this creature. Even the dust motes seemed attracted and swarmed towards him. As he approached, my eyes still downcast on my book, I asked: "May I help you?"  
"You heard me enter?" he asked, sounding a bit surprised.  
With that, I looked up, smiled at him, and responded. "Yes, why do you think you have the stealth of deadly predator?" |  
He grinned and shook his head, a cloud of dark curls danced and swirled as alive as Medusa's, and I was transfixed. With that look, I wished he was a predator come for me. My mind turned to William Blake and heard; "Tiger, tiger burning bright, In the forest of he night. What immortal hand or eye, could frame thy fearful symmetry?" So perfect, so elegant, so beyond mere mortal man. Standing so close, he smelled of an autumn evening, warmth retained from the day, but with a cool hint, and something vaguely spicy, I wasn't sure. The scent left me reeling and with an urge to pull him close and inhale him.  
"Are you looking for anything in particular, or just browsing today?" I managed to say in what I hoped was my ordinary voice.  
"Not sure." He responded, glancing around. "Trying to find some books on a particular period in history." His Irish accent was silk on water, making me melt.  
"History?" I inquired, my interest more than piqued, here was something I could focus on beyond what being in his presence made me feel. "What era?"  
"To tell the truth, I'm not sure." He seemed a little vague in his answer.  
"OK, are you just curious, exploring some options, have forgotten what or when?" Unsure where to begin, this seemed a logical question to ask.  
"Well, it's for a role I might take, but not sure of the era." He answered.  
"OK, a time period, a famous person, a location, anything to start with at least?" Wondering what else I could suggest.  
"That's the thing," he explained; "I want to find a time, maybe even a person, but I don't know who or when exactly."  
"OK, that narrows it down, not at all. Perhaps I can direct you to the history section and let you browse till you find something." I suggested a little bemused at his lack of focus or intent.  
"Yeah, maybe." He responded, but seemed unsure.  
Rising from the desk, he followed me to the section with history books. He was extremely graceful. He did have the stealth of tiger. Walking beside him and the smell of that fragrance even stronger, the urge to just place my nose at his neck was overwhelming, but I managed to resist.  
"It's arranged by area and era. Here's Asian, and within that, China, Japan, other Far Eastern countries. Then here's European, a little more defined by historical periods--Prehistory, Bronze Age, Iron Age, some special events, and by regions. Then here is the Middle East, and so on." I described.  
"How about American History?" He countered.  
"Yes, over here, again by Geography--North and South Americas, Native Cultures, pre-invasion, then Colonization, and finally by eras, more specifically by centuries, and major events. Does that help?"  
"Yeah, that's good." He stood just looking at the books.  
OK, I'll leave you alone to browse, but if you have any questions, please just ask." I offered and walked away.  
Returning to my desk, the realization of who was in my shop hit me, Kaelin Greer. He was as gorgeous in person as he was in the photos or works I'd seen him in. Today a stubble graced his face and those wild dark curls framed his head like a halo. Dressed in a pair of black jeans, with a black T-shirt hugging his long lean torso, a pair of boots and an open leather jacket finished him to perfection. Feeling a little bit more than star struck, I watched him browse. Pulling one book off the shelf, flipping through the pages, then replacing it. Not really understanding what he was trying to find, but, myself on many occasion, when the chance was there to just browse books, I didn't need a rationale, just looking was pleasure enough, as eventually the pile would grow of ones I wanted. Finally, he pulled out a large picture book of the Wild West. A gorgeous tome, large oversized pages full of beautiful photos and amazing drawings. That book captured his attention and he leaned against a short book shelf, pulled out a pair of glasses from his bag, placed them on his face and was engrossed in the book when the silent alarm went off again. Looking up, I saw three young ladies enter, furtively looking towards him, and whispering amongst themselves. I couldn't help but smile, had I not the reason for being in the shop, I might have followed him in also. However, he both saw and heard them, and turned slightly away from them.  
Seeing this as a cue. I rose, approached them, and asked if they needed any help. Two looked like they'd been discovered doing something naughty. But, the braver of the three answered: "No thanks, we're just browsing."  
"Lovely, can I direct you to any particular genre?" I offered.  
"Oh no, just want to have a look around." the braver one said.  
"That's fine, but it's nearly closing time." I shared, then walked over to the gorgeous man. When I touched his arm, he seemed a bit startled. However, the sensation just from touching him sent shivers down my spine. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I believe your fan club has discovered where you choose to hide."  
"Yes, they have, I stopped and took a picture with them and signed some things, but I guess..." His voice trailed and he was obviously a little flustered.  
"Tell you what, why don't you go through that door, it leads to my flat upstairs. In a few minutes, they'll think you've left the building by the back door and probably just leave. Then I'll close the shop, give them a few minutes to move on, and you can go in peace. How's that?" I offered.  
"No, I don't want to be any problem." He replied.  
"None at all, this happens all the time." I joked. "Just to be sure they don't follow you, go upstairs, the door is unlocked and you are welcome to go in my flat. Please shut the door when you do, I have a cat."  
He looked at me for a moment, evaluating if this was a reasonable suggestion or a stupid plan of action, then said: "Thanks, I will."  
He took the book, walked to the door, and went through. The young ladies watching him seemed a bit concerned and began making their way towards the door. As they reached it I said; "Sorry closing time, and I think the gentleman went out the back door that leads to the alley."  
They looked heartbroken, something I could well sympathize with.  
"Oh, OK." was their dejected response and they moved towards the entrance. With one look back, they walked out onto the pavement and stood there while I shut and locked the door. Pulling the shade down, I smiled and waved at them. Returning to the desk, I began to close for the night. Part of me was in awe of what had just happened; just like that I'd gotten Kaelin Greer into my flat. Then a sudden thought, what condition was it in? Had I left everything as per usual, a mess? Oh well, too late to worry about that now. In a few minutes I finished closing, checked outside, but the young ladies had moved on. Grabbing my book, laptop, and cash drawer, I set the alarm, turned off the lights, and went up to my flat.


	2. Small Talk

CHAPTER TWO  
At the top of the stairs, I heard music and opened the door to see Kaelin at my CD player holding the case of the one playing. It was my favorite musical work, but I was surprised that he'd actually turned the player on.  
As he heard me enter, he turned and smiled a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I didn't realize people still used CDs." he said.  
"Not at all, I have these and like to fill the room with sound, so why not use what works?" I replied.  
He placed the CD case down and began looking at the others. To busy myself, I took my things to the bedroom, shut the door, and quietly gave a whoop of excitement, then mused on what had just happened here. This gorgeous seraphic creature had willingly, well pretty much willingly, agreed to be in my flat with me alone! What was I being rewarded for I wondered, and then realized the universe has a very perverse sense of humor. Calming myself, I returned after a few minutes. He was still browsing the CDs, pulling out a case, looking at the information, and putting it back.  
He turned and said: "I'm familiar with some of these, but not all, and it's a pretty broad range."  
"Yeah, I suppose you might say that. I like a wide variety of things in life, however I think Various might be my favorite based on number of CDs by that group." I added smiling.  
"I like what's playing now." He stated.  
"Funny, if I'm not mistaken it reflects you. Check the title of that track." I suggested.  
He looked at the display number on the screen, picked up the case, flipped it to the back and a sly smile grew on his lips and he whispered; "Irelande."  
"I too like it." I said "Actually it's my absolute favorite CD and artist, I remember the first time ever hearing it a very long time ago. Truth be told, all of that artist's works are my favorite. How about you, what music do you like?"  
"Me, I guess a mix, a lot of current music, but some of the older stuff too." He responded.  
"May I get you something to drink?" I offered.  
"Oh, no, I don't want to be any bother." he replied.  
"No bother at all, I'm going to fix myself something. But, I don't have any thing alcoholic I fear. Would you like coffee, tea, a soda, water, hot chocolate even?"  
"Seriously, hot chocolate? I'll have what you're having, I don't want to be a bother." he replied.|  
"Then hot chocolate it is. But, if you prefer something else, I am talented  
enough to mange two different drinks." Suddenly wondering where that sass came from.  
"Hot chocolate it is." he smiled.  
Going to the small kitchen, I pulled out a pan and ingredients to make the cocoa and began to mix over a low heat. While the milk warmed I swirled the ingredients around until dissolved, I pulled out two mugs and set them on the counter. He walked over to watch me prepare it and as he approached, my cat hearing the sounds in the kitchen ambled in, walked over and rubbed against his leg.  
He looked at her, "What's her name?"  
"Jaffa, as in Jaffa cakes, she's a calico, orange, black, tan, and white, like a Jaffa cake, and, I love Jaffa cakes!" He smiled, and reached his hand down to her, she cocked her head, then slowly approached and rubbed against his hand and promptly walked away.  
"Don't take it personally, she's very independent and fickle. But she loves to cuddle at night and makes a great sleeping partner." Realizing how sad that sounded, I laughed at myself.  
Kaelin threw his head back and laughed too. His smile and laugh were mesmerizing. But, his eyes, eyes to drown in, and when he cast his eyes on me, the essence of my dreams were resurrected.  
"Maybe that's what I need, a cat, I have a need for a good sleeping partner." He teased.  
"Now you're being mean, I think you have plenty of good partners, not sure about getting any sleep, but plenty of partners, of that I am certain." Then feeling a bit emboldened; "But if you ever need a sleeping partner, let me know, I might be persuaded." Suddenly realizing what I'd just said, I amended with: "If you'd like to borrow Jaffa of course."  
"Jaffa, of course." He grinned and winked.  
"You're an American? What brings you go live and work in London?" He inquired.  
"Hmm, long, but very boring story, so short answer, I have a love and fascination with British History, have visited a number of times, and eventually realized I would prefer to live where I thrive and feel most alive. So one day, the stars aligned and well, here I am." I answered, 99% of that absolutely true, only one small detail did I leave out. It wasn't exactly conversation fodder to get people interested, so it remained my secret.  
"Besides, you're Irish. I might ask you the same question, but that would be a very silly, since I know the answer, so I'll skip it." I added.  
Rummaging in the cabinet I found a selection of cookies--Jaffa cakes, Macaroons, Brandy Snaps, and pulled out some whipped cream from the fridge. Taking the hot chocolate off the stove and pouring it in to mugs. I asked, "Caramel in yours?"  
He looked a bit askance and shook his head no, "Just regular for me."  
"Do you want whipped cream on top? I like it on top." Which suddenly sounded dirty and I giggled a bit.  
"Absolutely, I like it on top." He grinned, winked again, and we both laughed.  
I put a dollop on both mugs, handed his to him, picked up mine and took a quick sip, and chortled; "HOT, too damn HOT!  
He turned, saw the glasses on the counter, filled one with water, and offered it. "Here, drink this to cool down."  
As I took the glass from him, our hands brushed together and I wanted to say again, HOT, TOO DAMN HOT!! But, I resisted and gulped a mouthful.  
"Thanks, I needed that! Please wait for yours to cool a bit, I wouldn't want to be the cause of burning your tongue or lips." Oh, what was I saying now? I put the glass of water down, grabbed the cookies, my mug, walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, Kaelin following.  
We sat there for a minute, neither saying anything, but in my mind I was witty and full of wonderful repartee, most sounding like; do you think there is a possibility of you and I in this lifetime? Am I asking for too much, wanting to much, hoping for too much? Which thankfully, never left my lips. Finally, I tried the cocoa again, blowing on it gently and realizing all that came to my mind was something dirty, so I took a tiny sip and it was now cool enough to drink. "Go ahead, this is just right."  
He took a sip, winked at me and said; "Perfect!"  
Wishing I was, I offered the cookies instead.  
He looked at them and asked; "Recommendations?"  
"Well, there are Jaffa cakes, as I said, I do like them, but I also love the Brandy Snaps and the Macaroons." I took a Macaroon and remembered not to shove the whole thing in my mouth at once as I usually did, and took a small bite. And in true Macaroon fashion crumbs fell down on my chest. GEESH.  
He took a Macaroon also, and popped the whole thing in his mouth. Taking his lead, I then popped the rest of mine in my mouth and we both laughed. I picked up the book he'd brought upstairs and opened it.  
"Oh sorry, I guess I should have left it in the shop, but I really like this one." He offered.  
"No problem, I often bring books up to read. What is about this that got your attention?" I wanted to know.  
"Always been interested in the American West and Native Americans. And this has beautiful photos." He was focused on the photos as I flipped the pages slowly. I reduced the space between us to look at the book together. I was aware of his breathing and as he place his finger on a map and moved it slowly from place to place, we were barely touching. Turning my face to his, now just inches apart, I was aware of how he was perfect even at this close scrutiny. His eye lashes were long and dark casting a shadow on his chiseled cheeks, the stubble on his face looked soft and I longed to just stroke it, but returned my focus to the book.  
"Have you been to any of the areas on the map?" I inquired.  
"No, never been, have you?" He turned to me and our lips were achingly close.  
"No, I haven't either. Maybe we should go on a road trip." As soon as the words slipped out, I was horrified.  
But he laughed and said, "Yeah, that sounds like fun."  
I turned my head from him, afraid I would not be able to resist the urge to just kiss him. Silence again, but not wanting this time to end, I forced myself to come up with a question that hopefully wasn't too nosey or silly.  
"You said you preparing for a role, may I ask which?"  
"Yes, I did say that. There have been some options sent to me to read. I'm just trying to decide if one seems more interesting than the basic story I have based on some other info. Why I wasn't sure what history exactly. Just hoping to find something that caught my eye."  
"Well have you?" I hoped my question wasn't to intrusive. But, I was definitely interested. I could only wonder what he might be in next. Would I be able to see him in his next work was my real question. I felt like I'd stumbled on to a secret. Observing him without him seeing me was tricky. I held my head down, and glanced sideways at him. He was riveting even doing nothing.  
"I'm not sure." Was his reply. With that he looked around and my heart sank, he was now bored and ready to leave. Oh well, nothing lasts forever went through my mind.  
Instead he asked: "Do you like living above the bookshop?"  
"The commutes a bitch." I mocked. "But otherwise rather convenient. And I never want for something to entertain me when I'm up all night."  
"Do you have trouble sleeping?" His inquiry sounded sincere.  
"Sometimes, but I have books, my writing, and like everyone else, a trip around the world wide web, that often wears me out." I shared.  
He smiled at that. "Can't say as I spend much time there. I was warned it wouldn't be wise to get caught up in the, well, the, you know."  
"Yes, I understand, but I have no such need to avoid it. Besides it's handy for when I want to do research for a story."  
"You write, are you published?" He asked.  
"I suppose you could say that, but through an on line publisher." I shared.  
"Really, doesn't that go against being a bookseller? How will you ever sell you own works?" He seemed a bit baffled at this.  
"Hmm, interesting point, but my genre, shall we say, isn't exactly what many people are looking to take out to the park for a read. It's for a rather limed audience."  
"That's mysterious, what do you mean by limited audience? Who is your audience?" he asked.  
Suddenly the thought of revealing that I basically wrote soft core porn for horny ladies and he might think he recognized himself as the model for the hero, just wasn't a confession I wanted to make to him.  
"Well, it's more the type of thing a middle age, though some younger and older women are into." Well that was true and didn't sound half bad, I thought.  
"Really, wonder if my Mam would like your stuff, she loves to read." he suggested.  
And with that, I had a horrible vision of him gifting his Mom with my latest wet spot work, her reading it, and she demanding he never speak to me again! Choking back a confession, I hedged my response with: "What does she like to read?"  
"Not sure, she's always got a book lying about. I know the classics, the real classics, but lots of other things. She'd probably liked your writing." He shared.  
"It's a bit of a specific interest, not a lot of people like it." I hoped this would end this line of interest. But, secretly, I wished I could pull out a short story, say here, read this, tell me what you think, and then let's just do it! I'd love to compare notes on my fantasy and your reality. Watching him read my description of what women, well at least this woman, enjoyed reading, when it came to sex might cause him to go running out screaming for Mommy, not how I wanted this evening to end. It wasn't going to end how I wanted, but I certainly didn't want to mortify him.  
"If it's on line, how does someone know where to buy it?" He asked.  
"Oh, when someone searches for this genre, several sites come up and they find their way to the online sellers. I'll get the address for you in a bit." I offered, stalling.  
He looked around the flat, and I waited for him to say he needed to be on his way, when instead, he asked: "What are you doing for food tonight? I was thinking, if you aren't busy we could go out and get something."  
That was a bolt out of the blue. Here I was thinking he was bored and about to leave. But, dinner, going out, as in us together, not expected at all. I looked at him quizzically trying to decide if he was just being polite or actually meant it.  
He must have realized what I was thinking and followed with; "I'm starving, didn't have any lunch, but don't want to eat all of your biscuits and would like some company."  
"None, nothing, nothing at all, I have no plans at all, never do. I'd love to." Which sounded so pathetic and desperate.  
"Great, I'm not familiar with this area, do you have any ideas?"  
"Depends on what you like. What do you like?" I enquired.  
"Surprise me." Was his response.  
Oh, he was going to be high maintenance, but I felt worth every iota of it!  
Not knowing what to do next, I stalled, "I'd like to change, been moving a lot of dusty books, do you mind if I take a quick shower, won't be a minute." Even more pathetic sounding. Secretly, I thought to myself; Love for you to join me! And just smiled at the thought.  
"No, go ahead, I'll enjoy the book and your music." he replied.  
"Yes, make yourself at home." Again, I wanted to say, make yourself at home, make this your home, move in with me, please! At least that bit didn't come out. I headed into my bedroom bewildered at what to do for food. Shutting the door, I flipped open my laptop and Googled restaurants in the area. There, a short walk away, a restaurant, and one I knew well, what had happened to my mind. He certainly was throwing me for a loop. Where was the cool me? Oh yeah, never was a cool me, not even a Walter Mitty cool me. Furiously pawing through my closet for something clean but casual, nothing fancy. There a pair of jeans and a top. Into the shower, quick girl, quick, don't keep him waiting was all I could think. A fast shower, out, drying, then brushing my teeth. But the hair, nothing to do there. A quick run of the brush through, twisted it up, barrette in, basically what I had started with, and oh well. A bit of perfume, clothes on, then shoes. I tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper and returned to the living room. He was sitting like this was his home and I was the visitor, legs crossed, one arm resting along the top of the sofa, the other hand casually holding the book, one finger marking his place. Ah to be that book and have him mark his place on me, a fantasy was forming.  
"That was fast." he said.  
Not sure if that was a compliment or criticism, I responded: "Not much to do but wash the dirty bits." Why do words out of my mouth move at the speed of light, but hearing them is at the speed of molasses moving uphill in January? I really need a filter, can I take those the words back, how sad I sounded.  
He smiled as if he found it amusing.  
"So where are we going?" He asked as he grabbed his jacket, bag, and headed towards the door.  
I grabbed my bag, saw the book he'd been looking at, slipped it in, thinking to give it to him when we parted at the end of the evening. Going down the stairs, I named the place, and told him the basic options. It wasn't fancy, but small, quiet and I liked the food. I could only hope he liked rather basic comfort food. We exited, I reset the code, and we were on our way down, the dimly lit alley. We walked without speaking, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. But, not one to force conversation especially when I had no idea what to say, I remained quiet. He had a quick pace, but I managed to keep up without panting. Then I saw it, pointed and said: "There, that's the place. Are you OK with it?"  
"Sure, I'm hungry, how about you?" he answered  
I thought to myself, it's not that I'm not hungry, it's what I'm hungry for--you! But, I smiled and said: "Ravenous!" Which was technically true.


	3. Appetitie

CHAPTER THREE  
As we walked in, he guided me with his hand barely touching my waist, towards a table in the back. He offered me the chair facing the room, and took the one facing the wall. Trying to maintain some level of obscurity for himself or just being polite to his dinner partner, I wondered? We looked over the daily specials listed on the board, went to the bar and ordered. I offered to pay for mine and his, but he insisted on paying. He ordered a beer, I went for water. Then Kaelin excused himself to go to the loo. I sat there talking to myself...I must be asleep, just don't wake up, just don't wake up, there's a whole night to dream, was all I could say over and over and over.  
He came out, sat down and looked at me quizzically. "So you know who I am and that doesn't bother you?"  
"Bother, that's not exactly the word I would choose. You are Kaelin Greer, I am very aware of who you are. But, I hope I can control myself, as difficult as that might be, and it is." I joked, or was it, truly I wasn't sure at this point that I wouldn't suddenly snap and go all fangirl on him. Watching him this close, he had such a magnetism. Every move he made was graceful and demanded attention. Even picking up the glass, the way he held it, almost carelessly, like it could slip and fall at any moment. Then he'd then take one finger and stroke the condensation, mind blowing. He'd place the glass to his lips and for just an instant let it rest before he opened his mouth and took a sip. After, he would ever so slightly lick his lips to collect any stray drop. That action produced goosebumps. Oh to have him lick me, I was ready to douse myself to bring his mouth to my body and have him drag his tongue across my skin. The very thought was intensely arousing.  
He grinned; "No I'm sure you can control yourself. Not that, it's just that people who know the characters I've played tend to think I'm them or want me to be. And, it makes for a very challenging situation to meet new people, at least people who aren't part of that world or ones I've known forever."  
"I get that, and yes, I am secretly wondering if you are as good, or interesting, or dangerous as several of your roles. But that's just the wonder at someone who is so good at bringing another character alive. The questions; how do they do it, aren't they secretly that character or at least some of that character in reality? I too wonder when I meet people who do very inspiring or exotic or what looks to be exciting jobs. That question comes to mind, how do they do that? But, I get it that many people are sure they know you from your work. It's hard to separate fantasy from reality, especially when someone has the ability to create such a lush and rich vision, and we the audience began to feel that is the reality, and where we would prefer to be and who we want to be with. Maybe that is why the Greeks saw the theater as a form of religious ritual drama. A cathartic experience that provokes. I try to do the same with my stories. And, if I could ever create characters for my stories that held such sway, I would be satisfied." Wow, that was quite a monologue I thought to myself.  
"But you do write, so aren't your characters what you wish them to be?" he enquired.  
"Fair question, not sure how to truthfully answer that. They are the best I can do, but not sure they are the best I would like them to be. But you surely encounter scripts that are a good idea or story concept, but perhaps not well expressed in the writing, and yet you can bring that character to life."  
"I guess that is what I do sometimes. But, the better the writing initially, the better the acting will be. Knowing the character from how the writer presents him, that is where it all begins." He shared.  
He smiled, but then I'd noticed he tended to smile a lot. Not just when he seemed happy or in a good mood--whoa, was I already an authority on him in my mind! Maybe I was like he said, everyone who wasn't in the business or knew him prior had their preconceived notion of who he was for them. Careful girl! You'll let that fangirl gushing slip out and then see how fast will this evening end.  
Just then our orders came. He went to get another beer, I tried to breath deeply and slowly. Except for worrying that every word out of my mouth might be the wrong thing to say, this was actually kinda fun. Watching him walk away, lean against the bar and place his order, he truly did have such a grace in his movements. His pants were like skin, not a wrinkle or bulge, though refusing to let myself look at one area where I might hope to see a bulge, wasn't sure I could manage seeing that, even if there wasn't any hope the night would end with my fantasy. Still, I wished I could tell him all the naughty things I want to do to him tonight.  
I noticed the young lady behind the bar, was chatting him up and he was very attentive to her. But then I saw him point to me, smile, wink, and she looked crestfallen. Note to self, avoid this place for awhile, I wouldn't be welcome based on her disappointment. But who could blame her?  
He returned and I smiled at him. He tilted head and said; "What?"  
"Sorry, just enjoying this evening out of the blue. The universe is being awfully good to me, and I have no idea why!" Was my response. And truly life was a little more mundane most nights. I rarely went out with anyone, often just roamed the streets for a bit, and then a quick visit to the shops for whatever caught my eye, or order something. Cooking wasn't my particular forte.  
We both were silent with our first few forkfuls. He'd ordered fish and chips, and I had the pie. My tongue still smarting from the cocoa, I took very small bites, no repeat of before, please. He would look at me as he chewed his food. I wondered, what must he think, had the offer for food been a nice gesture, but now he was stuck eating with me? Why had I said yes?  
"Is your food OK?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's great." Well, that went no where. Might as well go out with a bang. Ask the questions, what the frell.  
"So, may I ask, how did you end up in my bookshop today? What brought you there? Was it just trying to escape the fangirls?"  
"Woke with a bit of an achy head, so I went for a walk. No, not hung over, just in case you were wondering. Had some things on my mind. Thought the fresh air would help me think and I needed to stretch my legs a bit. Walked for quite some time. Just sort of ended up in the neighborhood, hadn't really planned or thought about going anywhere. Just needed to think and clear my head. But as I was going along the young ladies recognized me and approached. I don't mind most of the time, it's quite flattering, but just sometimes it's, well, hard to explain without sounding mean."  
"No, while I don't know the experience, I do understand wanting to not have to be on all the time. It does seem you are known for you gracious behavior to fans. That is very kind of you." I reflected.  
"Thanks. I do want to be, but still need a bit of time to myself. And as I left them, I thought they were going on. But when I saw them still following, I don't know the area, so I just went in the first place I saw that seemed empty. Sorry to put you out." He confessed.  
Oh no, not at all. Very exciting. Not every day a celebrity comes though my door." I replied.  
"Really, I thought you said it happens all the time." he teased.  
"Well, I may have exaggerated a little. But, surely, once will lead to more times. At least that would be my great hope in this..." Silently thinking yes, please, please, please return anytime.  
The conversation rambled, I asked about several of his roles and he shared some fun tidbits. He knew the oddest things to tell, nothing embarrassing, just fun stories as if everyone was a group of friends hanging out, acting in the in between moments. He was charming, no doubt about that, and seemed completely without guile or sense of self importance in spite of his fame. His stories focused on people, places, events, not on himself. He was a consummate story teller, something I envied. He asked me questions, but I answered and kept them short and very boring, as they truly were. I realized I wasn't that good of a storyteller to enliven my personal chronicle.  
He asked about the bookstore and customers. I shared as how the store saw less in-person customer traffic, it was the online sales mostly. So my early mornings were spent finding the books ordered overnight and shipping them. Daily updating the purchases so the inventory would be accurate. Even shopping for books at other sellers and often even Charity Shops. How some customers you felt like you knew and on occasion chatted with them if you had a special book you thought they might like. The international clients bought the most it seemed. But as long as the books found good homes, that was the goal.  
I told him; "Some days I think I'm living one of my favorite movies; 84 Charring Cross Road."  
He laughed, "I confess I'm not familiar with that film."  
"Two greats are in it, early in their careers, you really should watch it, at least once." I suggested. I noticed we'd been taking for over an hour, my how the time had flown! His voice was so seductive, he attention so focused, the rest of the world ceased to exist. In his presence you felt you were the center of the universe. What a gift he possessed in that.  
When we finished our food he asked: "Would you like a pudding?"  
"Hmmm, probably not, but I do love to take a peek." At this point, I was trying to extend the time as much as possible, just not hold him captive. I assumed he was only being polite. In reality, my thought was; do you think there is a possibility of you and I in this lifetime? Am I asking for too much, wanting to much, hoping for too much? Instead I asked: "Are you having one?"  
"Well, let's see what's on the board, if we can be tempted." he grinned.  
To that I smiled, I was well and truly tempted. My body ached with a desire to touch him. We approached the bar and the young lady brought the board for us. She gave him her full attention, giggling at each comment he made, and allowed her hand to touch his as she handed him the board, she was still hopeful. He must get that often. I too was smitten, but realistic enough not to be hopeful. Smiling at her, he asked for her recommendation. She gushed in her response and took his order. He offered again for me to select one of sweets. Still I declined, I didn't want any sweet on that board, what I craved tonight wasn't chocolate or a cake.  
We returned to our table, when desert arrived, he took a bite, smiled and said; "Quite good, may I tempt you with a nibble?"  
My mind reeled at that offer. How could I say no, but asked; "Are you sure, cause I usually don't eat after others. I mean, I don't want to make you feel odd. But, a small nibble of yours would be nice." Could I say anything that wasn't a double entendre? At least my lips would touch the fork that touched his. Oh frell, I was turning into a fangirl. When he lifted the fork I thought he would hand it to me, but he actually fed me. Truth be told, I have no idea what it tasted like, but smiled, and said; "Delicious, thanks."  
"Another?" His fork raised to feed me another bite.  
"No thanks, I'm satisfied." Big liar I thought as those words left my lips. I swear he was reading my mind, the way he looked at me and smiled back. Finally, he finished and we stood to leave. Taking my bag, I realized the book was in there, so I pulled it out and handed it to him.  
"Here, this is for you." I stated.  
"What, no, I was planning to buy it. I would have returned tomorrow to buy it." He said.  
"No, I want to give it as a gift, please." A small thank you for this evening. It really has been lovely. I'm completely smitten." The last bit slipped out before I could shut my mouth.  
He smiled and graciously said; "Thank you. This is very kind"  
He put it in his bag and we walked out of the restaurant.  
Once on the street, I asked; "Which direction for you?"  
"Back to your place." In that pause, I died a thousand times, then he said; "I don't expect you to walk home alone. I'll walk you back to your flat."  
Reality set in, he was simply a gentleman and a gracious one at that. I fought the urge to say, you don't have to do that, and felt guilty that I didn't. But, sometimes resistance isn't futile. We walked the short distance to the alley and went to the door. At this point I had no idea what to say or do. But thankfully, he took the lead.  
"Look, thanks for everything tonight. From the rescue, the cocoa, to a lovely dinner, to the book, I really enjoyed just being with someone who wasn't expecting anything and was really good company."  
Whew, apparently he couldn't read my mind that was a relief. I certainly wanted something, but truly wasn't expecting anything, the whole episode was more a like a fantasy.  
I offered my hand, and said; "Thank you, it's been a lovely evening for me, but the ball is over and this Cinderella is about to turn into a pumpkin. Nothing in my mundane life compares to this night. Thank you for your lovely company, dinner, and being such a gracious companion. I've had a great time. If you ever find yourself in this area again, or are being pursued by the hoards who worship and adore you, please drop in, my flat is open to you any time." I hoped the last bit wasn't too obvious as to my true feelings. But, at this point there was nothing to loose. I certainly wasn't going to ever see him again, and it had been lovely.  
With that, he bowed his head and gently placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Shocked, I didn't even respond, just allowed the feeling of electricity to surge through me. His lips were so soft, and that fragrance again. My only thought was, I want to do something with you sexually you’ve never done before. Both sadly and happily, I refrained from saying that out loud.  
Only once many years before, I stood in line to see a celebrity, who on his way out of the venue, stopped to sign a few more autographs, and for some reason kissed me chastely on the lips I was shocked then and even more so now. I never thought that lightening would strike twice. I smiled as he pulled away.  
"Thank you." With shaking hands, I managed to unlock and open the door, keyed in the off code, and looked at him; "Good night, please journey home safely, I'll worry about you."  
He smiled; "Give me your number, I'll send you a text."  
I recited the number and watched him key it in. He then turned, and began to walk away. I watched till he reached the end of the alley, saw him turn, wave, and around the corner he went and was out of sight. Shutting shut the door, I turned the lock, entered the alarm code, and went up the stairs. Jaffa was waiting for me. Going to the window that overlooked the street I could just see him as he reached the corner, he turned, looked back towards the building, then turned and was gone from my sight.  



	4. Confessions

CHAPTER FOUR  
"Well, Jaffa that was certainly one for the books." I said, then smiled and thought, it could be, but surely my imagination could take the reality and ratchet it up to another level. However, sharing the details of this night with anyone else felt like a betrayal of him. No, the actual story of tonight went into my journal. The fantasy story of what might have been would lie for a long time in my memory before I could trust myself to share it.  
Too awake to even think of sleeping, I decided to get in bed and just luxuriate in the memory of this night. I was well and truly energized at this point and couldn't stop thinking what an amazing turn of events this had been. Even in my wildest fantasy writing, this idea had never occurred. Changing, I climbed into bed. Jaffa curled beside me as I opened the laptop and Goggled Kaelin Greer. Immediately photos of him and websites awaited my exploration. I leaned back against the pillows and clicked on the photos, and saw his body and his body of work. Clicking on each, one by one, finding the ones most like the man I met today, and the ones quite different. Lost in imagination, the phone rang and I jumped. The number was unknown to me and I hesitated to answer, but picked it up and said; "Hello."  
His voice on the other end said; "You realize I've spent all this time with you and never got your name. Will you tell me that at least before I go to bed tonight?"  
I smiled, "It's Alden Brooke. Sorry, in the excitement I seem to have forgotten my manners. Actually, I often forget to introduce myself for some reason."  
"Well Alden, I just wanted to say thank you for a lovely evening, I really enjoyed myself, and also for the book, it was a very kind and generous gift. But, I promised I'd let you know that I made it home safely. And I am a man of my word. Were you asleep, did I wake you?"  
"No, having a bit of relaxing fun imagining you before I drift off to sweet dreams tonight." Suddenly him not in the room and I felt I could say anything.  
"Really, what do you imagine to ensure sweet dreams?" I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Well tonight I found myself drawn to the web, feeling very tangled, so thought to see if I could free myself." I retorted.  
"Tangled you say, by what?" he enquired.  
"You, to be truthful. Just trying to suss out who you are. I thought reviewing your history might help me understand, but you seem even more of a mystery to me and you threw me for a loop tonight. Never thought I would find Kaelin Greer in my apartment, drinking cocoa with me, and then having dinner with him. A bit outside of my comfort zone."  
"So you didn't enjoy yourself?" he asked.  
"Oh I enjoyed myself, it was just a new and amazing way for me to spend my evening. I want to say thank you in return. I truly had a wonderful time. You are very good company. Just wanted that feeling to last a little longer, I hope you don't mind."  
"I'm flattered actually. I too wanted the evening to last a little longer, but wasn't sure if I had asked if you'd have been comfortable with continuing."  
"You are sweet, you know exactly what to say, does someone script your life for you? I hear now that you weren't in a hurry to get on with your life and want to weep that I didn't invite you up. But without alcohol, wasn't sure if I could get you drunk enough to have my way with you." I laughed, hoping he would think I was joking, but I was serious.  
"Really, you'd like to have your way with me? Usually I have a very good sense of when a woman wants me, but tonight I felt you were just being polite and kind." he teased.  
Moaning; "You mean I had a chance with Kaelin Greer and blew it because I wasn't all fangirl? What is wrong with me?"  
"Nothing at all. You were terrific. And by the way, you never told me how to get one of your books for my Mam."  
"Oh you noticed that, great memory, guess that comes in handy in your line of work." looking for an out.  
"Stop stalling. Tell me please. Why so secretive?" He asked.  
"Look, many of my readers probably would never actually purchase it in person, far too embarrassing as what I write is basically considered erotica for ladies. I don't think your Mom would be happy for you to give her that. And, I am far too shy for you to read it. As a matter of fact you might feel you were the star of my fantasies. Not saying you are or aren't, but it might sound like it. You happen to be my type, is all. Now does that appall you? Are you ready to put me in the fangirl crazy category?"  
"Really, I'm your type? That is flattering." he responded.  
"Whoa, you are the type for lots of women, so let's not be all coy and OH! Who? Little ol' me." Suddenly, I realized honesty moved in as soon as the distance over this line came between us.  
"Would you allow me to read it?" He posed the request directly.  
"Can I think about it?" Suddenly having this much private info about me, being bandied about was a bit disconcerting. "My regular audience is shall we say is more wanting than doing, and so they need considerable detail. Well lets call it as it is, soft core porn. Truthfully just porn, pure and simple."  
"You, you write porn? Not sure I believe that." he countered.  
"Well, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or insult. But, I prefer to use erotica, but it's fairly descriptive of two people having a go and what I have been told is rather intense and full of explicit sexual acts, but I guess it's more from a feminine point of view."  
"So, you know what women like when it comes to sex? Care to share?" He challenged.  
"No, I only know what this woman likes and have put it out there and found that some other women seem to enjoy what I describe. But, it's a small audience."  
"Well, why don't you share with me tonight?" he posed.  
"Because I have just one shred of decency left. And, by telling you my inner most fantasies, I would have to move to another continent to ensure we never crossed paths again! I'm not very, shall we say, confident in person when it comes to expressing or sharing my sexual fantasies. Which is why I use a pen name!"  
"You realize not telling me, just makes me think of all sorts of very wild and kinky things." he teased.  
"So you're suggesting, that by my not telling, that makes you have a worse or is that a better opinion of me than if I actually shared? Trying to provoke me into proving you right or wrong? You are sly. I'm almost tempted to toss caution to the wind and lay my soul bare, if not my body." I postured.  
"Can't blame a bloke for trying, can you? After all you are there, all alone, and if you can write it, surely you can share it with someone who is genuinely  
interested and wouldn't mind a good night fantasy. Willing to help a guy out?" he challenged.  
"Oh, I get it, you just want a no fuss, no muss quickie to help you make it through the night. What if you are disappointed? What if it's not your style?" I quipped.  
"Hey, I'm willing to take that chance. I like most of the basic stuff, so doubt that you could disappoint me." he countered.  
"Are you recording this, am I on speaker phone, do you have a group of friends listening? Will I be completely mortified when this shows up on your social media. I can see the headline now--crazy fan forces Kaelin Greer into listening to her mad, sexual, late night phone call. When asked; she said he begged her for it. Kaelin disavows any knowledge of who she is or why she choose to accost him. He just hopes she gets the help she needs. Yeah, I can see it now!"  
"You do have a good imagination, I think when I finally coax those stories out of you, I'll be well and truly satisfied. But, if you really don't feel safe sharing with me tonight, I don't want to put you in a position that makes you uncomfortable. But, just so you know, I'm going to continue trying. I don't give up!" he stated.  
"Oh, I think you'll soon find another young lady and she'll satisfy your every fantasy in reality, and this will be a faint memory of a dream you can't quite recall. However, I on the other hand will nurture and revisit this memory till it takes place of pride." I offered.  
"If it were that simple why didn't I find someone tonight who was willing?" he posed to me.  
"To that I have no explanation whatsoever! Actually, I'm surprised you didn't hit some bar when you left here. Or head over to one of your friends with benefits. You are far more of a mystery than I thought." I confessed.  
"Do you like a mystery? Is that what your erotic stores focus on?"  
"Hmm, mystery, as in a dark and mysterious man walks into a secondhand bookshop? I think I feel a new story burgeoning, I need to take notes. Don't suppose you can share with me what you like or better, what are you really good at?" I bantered.  
"Ah, will this be a tit for tat? What do I get in return?" he returned my tease.  
"Hmmm, let me see, what could I offer that's not boring, but not revealing and provocative?" I suggested.  
"I'll go first, if you like?" he offered.  
"GULP!!! Not sure I can handle this!" I exclaimed, but secretly was more than aroused.  
"When I find a woman I'm interested in, I like to come off as charming, really give her my full attention. I think that is the sexiest thing, to really give the person you're with your complete and total attention. Just talk, but also listen, doesn't have to be about sex, but I like to get to know someone. Your turn." he retorted.  
"You stole my opening." I accused. "But when I find someone attractive, he just seems to ooze confidence, has such a comfortable way in moving that others can almost feel the ripple in time and space he produces. It's that ease of self that seems to get my attention first. Like today, before I could see your face, even the sun seemed to want to surround you, creating a radiance as you walked towards me, and even though you were on the run, you were calm, confident, had a serene countenance, but still you moved like a predator. I knew that as a person you would be fascinating. That was before I realized who you actually were, and you have not disappointed." I shared.  
"Nice opening on your part. Is this how you begin your stories? Is that what women like, a chance encounter with a mysterious man?" He posed.  
"Yes, something about a chance encounter is very sexy. I suppose it's not just the mystery we like, but the idea we need to get to know someone who is interesting. Though I think we do like a mystery, one we can solve." I revealed. "For most women, sexual arousal usually begins in the brain. We desire to create a balance between that physical desire with an emotional connection. Maybe it goes back to the fact that we will be the ones stuck with an outcome. We enjoy more of a mind AND body arousal experience. Was that TMI?"  
"No, very revealing. But what else makes someone interesting to you?" he posed.  
"Intelligence, he doesn't have to be the smartest person, but intelligence is sexy and very appealing." I confided.  
"How do you know, early on, if someone is intelligent?" he asked.  
"Hmm, it's a combination of factors, not necessarily all of them. Can even be the way they look at the world. But, if they are well read, or have a way of speaking that conveys a deep interest in things. But also, there is something in a person's eyes. You can simply see the "light." Hard to describe, but it's there. Curiosity and joie de vivre, I think shines." I tendered.  
"Do I have that light?" he asked.  
"Yes, you do." Nothing to do but tell the truth at this point.  
"Then I thank you for the compliment." he stated.  
"I doubt anyone who can accomplish what you do would be anything less than intelligent. But, now, what makes someone attractive to you?" I asked.  
He paused, and then said; "Funny it's usually how they hold themselves, are they comfortable within themselves, how they don't seem to seek another, but others are drawn to them and they are gracious with their time. Do you know what I mean?" He responded.  
"Funny, I thought you were describing yourself. You certainly fit that to a T! Perhaps we do seek in others what we value within ourselves. You are either a psychologist or a philosopher, maybe both. But, I like your way of seeing things." I offered.  
In spite of my desire to hold him, even through this electronic media, I yawned and he laughed.  
"You need your sleep, I am certain you rose long before I did, and that was now yesterday. And I need to rise early today. But again thank you for this evening." he said.  
"I am certain, I received the better portion of what we shared tonight. Thank you, and you are always welcome to browse my bookshelves or hide. Good night Irish, sleep tight, don't let the beg bugs bite--or any other nocturnal animals." I offered.  
He laughed, "Why Irish?"  
"Well you are, and my preconceived notion is that the Irish are mischievous and full of surprises, which you are. And, well, I can't be calling out Kaelin all the time, people will think I'm loony. So, from henceforth you are Irish!"  
He laughed, "OK, Irish it is. Goodnight."  
With that final statement, we both hung up.  
I rolled over, looked at Jaffa and said; "You'd better be a good snuggler tonight." Though my mind was racing, I was truly tired and hoped that visions of Kaelin would journey though my dreams.


	5. Enigma

CHAPTER FIVE  
The next morning, I woke, sure last night had been a dream. But there were my jeans and top; picking them up, yes, that amazing fragrance, even though we'd barely touched, he lingered. A quick breakfast, took care of Jaffa, and down I went to the shop. As number of requests were waiting to fill. Locating the books ordered and preparing them for shipping was quickly done. Several were in the UK, a few across Europe, but most to the US. Once the books were ready for shipping I walked to the local post office. Only a few people in the queue, so I completed the necessary forms. As I approached several of the employees said hello, and remarked on the number to post today.  
"Yes, keeps the shop going." I bantered; "Otherwise when would I get to see you?  
We all laughed. Everything posted I headed back to the shop. With time before opening I stopped to pick up something for lunch. Seeing the wines I thought, sad I didn't have anything for anyone who might enjoy a drink, and bought several bottles. Back to the shop, I took the items up to my flat, then headed down to open. Friday's tended to be a bit busier, so most of the day there was a customer or several browsing, even making a few purchases and this kept me fairly engaged most of the day.  
About ten minutes before closing, at a far corner of the shop with a couple looking for a specific author and specific books, I heard the door open and glanced, but only saw a figure wearing a hat and coat with the collar turned up enter. I suspected it was one of the many visitors who lived more in their fantasy world than the real one. But, those liminal members of society were often my best and far more entertaining customers. Though they often spent hours browsing and discussing a variety of things, I just didn't want to be engaged this evening with any of my regulars or a newbie referred here at this late hour. I was considered something of the local life coach and dream interpreter for these people. People had the oddest dreams and needed to share them. Besides being asked; do you have this book, frequently other questions were asked, what do you think I should do or what do you think this means? Odd, I certainly had no great insight into the lives of people. Most of the time I loved the interactions and building relationships with those rare creatures, as I thought of them, but just not today. I secretly wanted to just go up to my flat and commit to memory last night. My desire was to write it down, to savor the memory while it was still fresh in my mind.  
My couple found several books, and we went to check them out. Suddenly I couldn't see the young man. Well, perhaps he had seen the customers and decided to come back when I was alone. I escorted them to the door, with promises to keep their wish list handy and let them know if anything came in. As they left, with a quick look around to if see anyone was there, I pulled the shades and locked the door. I went towards my desk and suddenly realized someone was in the shop, just out of sight. Even my most avant guard customers never did that to me. Out of the blue I called; "Irish?"  
He stepped out from between the aisles and I gasped, my heart fluttered realizing it was him. Putting my hand to my heart, I began to smile then giggle. "You gave me quite a fright! Your are naughty, but who can resist your boyish charm?" I asked. "I told you the Irish have a mischievous reputation and you prove it!"  
"Sorry, I meant to only surprise, not startle you." he responded.  
"Well, as if you don't always send my heart pumping, you certainly have put it to the max this time." Where was this coming from? We'd only had one brief encounter and a bantering phone call all within the last 24 hours. Still I felt emboldened and ready to tease him.  
He responded by taking my wrist and feeling for my pulse. "Hmm, I'm not discerning a rapid heart beat."  
I countered, took his hand and placed it between my breasts. "There, can you feel the pounding now?" I demanded.  
This caught him off guard, but he removed his hand and placed his ear on my chest and listened. That move surprised me, but I held my ground.  
His only response; "You smell good." as he raised his head, lips inches from mine. I so desired that he would kiss me, but refused to make that first move.  
He straightened up and said; "Any chance I could crash at your place this evening for a few hours?"  
"Sure, no problem. Are you running from a jealous husband or boyfriend or just hiding from the fan girls?" I asked.  
"Neither, just feel like hanging out and reading, and you've got a great place to hang out and read upstairs."  
"My flat is your flat." I offered. "You go up, I'll be there in a few."  
I watched him go to the door; he turned and smiled as he went through. What in the heck was going on, I silently wondered. Checking the front, no sign of any lingering ladies, I did a quick neaten up, I was to be off early in the morning and didn't want to leave a lot for Jenny to do when she came in. Then I set the alarm and went through the door and up the stairs.  
Music was playing, a different CD from last night, 'The Bounty', another favorite of mine. For a moment I saw him as the ultimate Christian Fletcher. But whatever he wanted to hear, nails on a chalk board, that was fine with me. I went in, dropped my lap top and cash drawer on the table. His boots were by the door and he was already on the sofa, where Jaffa had joined him.  
He winked and smiled at me and tilted his bottle of beer. "I came prepared, I hope you don't mind." He stated.  
"Not at all, there is wine if you like." I fixed myself a glass of water, suddenly feeling very thirsty. Unsure what to do next, I freshened Jaffa's food. Surprisingly, I felt like a stranger in my own flat. I grabbed a book I'd been reading and curled up at the opposite end of the sofa. Surely this was happening in an alternate universe and I'd slipped through, much like Alice when she went through the looking glass. Someone would demand; "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" at any time. But, it was all cool, even if I wasn't. For a while we both read with only the music softly playing. Occasionally, I'd surreptitiously lift my eyes to see what he was doing, but he was only reading, just reading. I felt as if I'd read the same passage a dozen times and still no more knew what had happened, and then re-read it again. Time seem frozen, I dared not look up and around for fear I'd break this spell--he'd realize this was a mistake and take his leave.  
So we both continued to read. Occasionally he'd sip his beer and I my water. And, then the crazy itch in the middle of my back started. At first I just shrugged for it to go away, finally though I had to reach behind me and tried to scratch it.  
Without looking up, he reached his hand towards me and said, "Let me."  
I looked at him, slowly turned my back, and felt him slip his hand under my top, then gently drag his fingers across the area, half scratching, have massaging. Fearing I would gasp from his touch, I held my breath. He seemed content to continue as long as I was willing to let him.  
Finally, I realized the itch was gone and said; "Thank you."  
He dropped his hand, but patted the cushion next to him. So I moved closer and we now were almost touching. He draped his arm around my shoulders and went back to reading. The urge to pinch myself was growing, but the desire was to just enjoy it, reality or fantasy, it didn't matter. I tried to go back to reading, again, but every sentence had to be read two and three times to even have the vaguest notion of what it was about.  
After a bit, he turned and asked, "Want to order something and watch a movie?"  
A bit surprised I automatically said: "Sure, what would you like to eat? And what movie?" I was unsure of any movies I might have that he might enjoy.  
"Pizza OK? And, I brought a movie." he stated.  
"I love pizza, but you brought a movie, which one?" I asked.  
"I took your recommendation and picked up '84 Charring Cross Road'."  
"OK, I'm intrigued and a little surprised, but absolutely OK." I offered.  
He smiled, and said; "We need to go down to get the pizza, it should be here soon, I ordered before I came and gave them a time to deliver it, hope that was OK." He laughed and opened the door. A few minutes later, waiting by the back door, the delivery guy arrived. He paid, and we returned upstairs.  
"I'm not familiar with this place, how did you know about it?" I asked.  
"Oh, it's from a place I passed on the way here, but they deliver. I hope you like the toppings." he causally stated.  
"I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy it." Smiling and thinking how very ordinary, and yet at the same time, odd this seemed. But, it was too pleasurable not to just enjoy.  
"You certainly seem to willing to have an adventure. I like that." he remarked.  
"Maybe I just like pizza and a reading buddy." I taunted.  
A few minutes later, we had our food before us, watching the movie. I knew the story well, so found myself watching him watch the movie. When the credits rolled and he saw the names of the actors, he remarked about them, but was very attentive to the story.  
At the end, he turned and said: "So I can see why you like it, it is good. But tell me, do you see this as your story. A bit of a different spin on the plot, but the bookseller, that's you, but you are the writer also. Have you found your interesting customer? He inquired.  
"Not sure I see it as my story, but I suppose I do like the relationships in there, a love of writing, good literature, and getting to know others through their connections via books does hold a certain charm for me. But I do find it fascinating how people build relationships on the smallest of connections. Sad they never met." I do have a number of customers and we have a bookseller to customer fun relationship." Maybe my story will be you as my customer, but I won't realize it until it's too late." I mused.  
"Do any of them know you are a writer, have they read your work?" He had a naughty grin as he asked.  
"No, not that I am aware of at least. Actually, I don't think I share that I'm a writer with them for fear they would want to read my works. Can't afford to lose good paying customers!" The thought of any of them knowing my secret was a bit disquieting as I answered him. I moved to clean away our dishes.  
He rose and looked out the window, and scowled and moaned: "It's pouring out, I'll be soaked, even if I get a taxi."  
"Look, unless you have to or want to leave just now, don't. I have movies, you are welcome to watch another, there are books, just wait a bit, it will surely pass soon." I offered.  
He smiled and said; "If you're sure, I'd love to watch something else. You choose one." With that I found "The Bounty" and put it in.  
"I hope you like it." I said; "I am fascinated by the story, a true one, and that the captain could basically sail a over a huge expanse of ocean and survive without any modern technology confounds the odds. Plus same actor in both."  
"The music, weren't we just listening to this music?" He inquired as it began to play.  
"Yes, you have a brilliant ear. I love this music and it's also by the same artist from the CD last night." I responded.  
We settled and watched the movie, we seemed comfortable with one another, just 2 friends, hanging out, but with enough intimacy to be close and touching without being weird or sexual. However, when it ended it was still pouring.  
He looked ready to head out, but I offered; "Don't go, just hang out, if you are tired, go crash on my bed. I have some work to do, when it stops, I'll wake you and send you home."  
He looked at me oddly, but said; "I'll wait a bit longer, I'll read some more if you don't mind."  
"Not at all, I'm going to shower, make yourself at home." I said as I walked to the bedroom. I was unsure what to do, at this point, just let him leave, which was the obvious thing, people go out in the rain all the time, or try to keep him here. So far my keeping him here argument was winning. I showered and realized, now what was I going to wear. I found an oversized T-shit, and a pair of shorts. Not sexy at all, but could move about and not look like I was in my jammies. I cleaned the room a bit, and went out to find him asleep on the sofa. It was still pouring, so I grabbed the throw, and put it over him. Watching him sleep was a bit surreal. Asleep he truly looked like an angel, completely innocent. He slept with his lips parted the tiniest bit and his curls framed his face. I longed to just run my fingers through his hair and kiss him, but dared not. We were becoming pals, that was my thought, and pals look out for one another, they don't do creepy things. I checked everything and went to bed. Jaffa stayed with him; so that's how it was, everyone and every creature wanted him. Though I meant to stay awake, I fell asleep updating info.  
The next morning I woke early, to see a brilliant day beginning, but realized I hadn't wakened him as promised. Gingerly I looked to see if he had left, but realized the door alarm hadn't gone off. There he was still asleep on the sofa, and Jaffa still beside him. Dressing quietly, I was torn between waking him and letting him sleep. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him, and it was too late to wake him as promised, so I fed and watered Jaffa as quietly as I could. Looking in the bathroom, I found a new toothbrush, wrote a note and placed both on his bag:  
Dear Kaelin, my Irish,  
Many apologies for not waking you!!! I fell asleep and never woke till early morning, and it seemed silly to wake you then. Sorry for the uncomfortable night on the sofa, you could have slept in my bed. I have plans for this morning, and didn't want to disturb you. Please, coffee and tea are there for you to fix if you like and feel free to rummage though the cabinets and fridge and help yourself to anything you'd like to eat. Toothpaste is in the bathroom, my flat is your flat. When you leave, check in with Jenny, she's working today, I'll let her know you'll be coming down. She will be so excited to meet you. And thanks for last night. I can almost say, I slept with Kaelin Greer, you don't know how thrilling that sounds to me! I'll never tell, but I do enjoy little secrets! I'm being silly now, but, again thanks so much, I had a great time. Come around any time! My bookshop, sofa, company, and apparently my cat are always here for you.  
As ever, Alden.  
OK, that's sorted I thought. Going down, I left Jenny a note about the man upstairs and my destination. Grabbing my backpack, I went out to meet the others. Leaving Kaelin asleep on my sofa felt a little weird, but thought he might be upset I hadn't waken him during the night as promised. Out of sight, out of mind was my philosophy.  
Low tide was early today and I needed to be at the meeting place early for the tide as it went out for mudlarking on the Thames. This was a monthly excursion I did with a group. Though often when I just needed to unwind or relax, this is where I came to roam for a few hours. My therapy, and I'd found myself needing it more and more recently. Once there, I saw the other members and we headed down to mudlark for treasure. Revealed on the exposed area an array of bits, mostly the remains of building, dead sea creatures, and a variety of trash to treasure. From this perspective, London loomed above and one felt betwixt and between. We fanned out and were immersed in our own inspection of the area, occasionally someone found something interesting and shared with the rest of us.


	6. Mudlarking

CHAPTER SIX  
About an hour after I left the shop, my mobile rang, and it was Jenny. I assumed she was excited to have finally met Kaelin Greer and wanted to gush. I couldn't blame her. But, she was rather composed and just said, "Yeah he was nice. Then asked, "Where are you exactly?"  
I looked up and said: "Directly across from the Globe on the North shore. Why? Thinking of locking up the shop and coming down?" I asked.  
"Oh, no, just curious." she replied. We hung up and I went back to the browsing. Lost in thought, head down, finding bits and pieces, some to keep, some to leave, time drifted by.  
Suddenly I realized someone was standing very near to me, and again I caught the fragrance, I called out; "Irish?" and spun to see Kaelin watching me.  
"Well, this is why Jenny wanted to know where I was." I smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"  
It was incredulous that he actually came looking for me. Most of the my fellow mudlarkers were looking at him, some probably realized who he was, but the draw of the hunt kept them focused on their search.  
"I was wondering what would compel you to abandon me and come out so early." He said.  
"I love doing this, it's very Zen like for me. A good way to unwind." I countered.  
"May I join you?" He asked  
"Certainly, not sure you'll find it all that exciting, but please, put those beautiful eyes to work and find me some treasures!" I commanded.  
"Tell me what we're looking for?" He seemed a bit at a lost to understand this strange gathering.  
"Anything and nothing. It's more of a game of finding if there is something, but it's finding it when you don't know where it is or what it is." I conveyed rather cryptically. "People have been losing and dumping things in the Thames for thousands of years, and we try to find them." I explained.  
He smiled, stood beside me and bent his head.  
"You'll have to teach me this skill, all I see is a bunch of odd things, no treasures, but I'm willing to learn if you're willing to teach me." He posed.  
"Just look down, your eyes will adjust and gradually you'll see individual items and not just a jumble of things." I instructed. "But be careful where you step, you are wearing very nice boots, and it can get very messy in this mud."  
In a few minutes, he began to find things. And with each find, he asked is this something or what is this. It was fun to think he came down to join me, though why I could not fathom. We continued for a bit, finding things, some kept, some returned to the mud and examined what others found. No great finds, just some interesting bits. We stayed for an hour, but as the tide turned, I decided to end the outing.  
"Have you had enough mudlarking for the day?" I asked.  
He looked up, he had been engrossed in the searching, and smiled. "Are you finished?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I have a few bits, but don't expect to find anything more amazing than you coming down here." I spoke without thinking, though it's exactly how I  
felt.  
"OK, what's our next adventure?" he asked.  
A little surprised at this, I was a bit perplexed at this idea that we were now going to spend the day together. Thinking for a moment, it wasn't an off-putting idea, but it was not how I'd expected my day to flow.  
"Hmmm, have you had any breakfast?" Was all I could think to ask. "We could find a little cafe and have a drink and something to eat."  
"Yeah, that sounds great." he agreed.  
We said good-bye to a few of the others who smiled as we climbed the nearest steps and went up from the riverbed. We found a cafe and went in.  
"Tell me what you want, my treat as I'm a horrible hostess and didn't serve you breakfast in bed." I declared.  
"I need to see what they have." He replied.  
We both decided on coffee and sausage sandwich. Taking our orders we found a table towards the back, again he sat facing the wall. I was truly hungry, but my curiosity was peaked by his showing up and then hanging about with me.  
"Look," I said, "I'm not complaining, not at all, but I am mystified at you, at this, at us. I'm at a loss to know what to think. Again, not a compliant, I'm ecstatic if you must know. But this, you, this isn't, how do I say it, normal."  
He smiled, and asked: "Why not?"  
"Well, for one thing, you surely have a more interesting life than hanging out with a secondhand bookseller. I hardly live on the edge, more like right in the middle. So, I can't see what you are getting out of this." my truthful answer.  
"How about I just like you, enjoy being with you?" he countered.  
"Well, that's quite flattering and I can assure you the feeling is mutual. Spending time with you is amazing, but my definition of a great time until now has been reading, walking, mudlarking, museums, art galleries, the theater, exploring, and such. Not a dynamic and fun filled life. Somehow I assume yours is far more exciting, vibrant, full of celebrity events and beautiful people. That isn't my life, and when I compare mine to yours, well, yours seems far more desirable than mine." I explained.  
He just looked at me for a moment, then smiled. "Why do celebrities and events seem more exciting to you?" He challenged.  
"Hmm, I'm not sure, guess it's how it all looks on the TV or in the magazines. All glitz, good times, fun, somehow I don't see many of them mudlarking on a Saturday morning. Rather, I'd assume sleeping in, having things done to them, lunching, shopping, pursuing exotic hobbies, being seen or trying not to be seen. But here you are hanging with me, someone you don't really know, joining in my humdrum excursions in my small universe, and I'm ever so glad."  
"Yeah, that's how it looks, but that's just a little bit of what you have do as a celebrity, but many of the ordinary things you no longer get to do. I guess, I don't want to loose being normal and doing ordinary things completely. And, you make me feel so normal, I like that." he shared.  
I thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, in that case I'm happy to spend any time with you that you like. I'll take what you have to offer for as long as you want. I am getting the better deal here, of that I am certain." I suggested this to see his response.  
"Thank you, I think you're not quite trusting me, but I'm quite satisfied with this, and hopefully, you'll enjoy just letting me hang out with you." was his answer.  
As we finished I asked, "So what do you want to do? I got the mudlarking and we both got the food and drink, it's your turn to decide on something. Or have you had enough normal and are ready to head home?" I added the last bit, as I suddenly realized there wasn't any reason for him to continue with me.  
"How about an art gallery?" He suggested.  
"Fantastic, I love to look at art." I confessed. We left the cafe and headed for the nearest tube. A short ride and we were on the south side of the Thames. As we exited, he seemed to know where he was headed, so I just kept up. We reached a gallery a short time later and went in. The receptionist saw him, apparently he'd visited before, as she rose to greet him and called him by name. She looked at me and gave a wan smile, offered for me to leave my bag by her desk, and then proceeded to give Kaelin the tour with me tagging along. After an hour of browsing and discussing the works, he turned and said: "I have an appointment this afternoon, I'll get you back to your flat and then go on if you don't mind."  
"Not at all, but if you don't mind, I'm going to just hang out and roam on my own. I need to clear my head and stretch my legs, too much sitting all week. I need to move about, and this area is often where I end up, so I'm good, you go on. It's been a marvelous surprise." My voice trailed, suddenly I didn't know how to say goodbye. Was this to be it? Should I ask when I'd see him again, put him in awkward position to lie or be truthful with probably never.  
However, he knew what to say as usual. "I've had fun, we will do this again and soon, I promise. I've got your number, and know where you live and work. I'll be in touch, is that OK?"  
"Yes, that's fine, it's been fun. Find me anytime, same place! My flat is yours." I offered.  
We walked out of the gallery and he kissed me softly on the lips, and I just enjoyed the sensation. While something more passionate, open mouth, tongue teasing, and earth shattering was on my fantasy wish list, I just accepted what he offered. Then he walked off toward the tube. I turned from him and walked away. It was several blocks before the realization I could have followed him. For that brief moment I almost had the urge to look for him, but realized the crazy fangirl was struggling to be released, quashing her I continued in the other direction. That it took me some time to even have that thought made me feel a bit better about my overall mental health at least. I was holding it all  
together. But, he was something else, that mystery...there was much more to him than I'd thought. But, he had something on his mind and I was just a temporary anomaly in his usual life.  
I walked for the longest time, not paying much attention to anything other than avoiding walking into to others and the skyline of London. Recognizing the iconic buildings, but mostly thinking about the past few days. Universe, what are you doing to me? I thought silently, then amended it with, thanks, really thanks, but I am so confused.  
Much later, after browsing some charity shops for books, I found a few for several customers who always wanted specific titles or authors. I returned to the bookshop. Going in, I told Jenny I would close and she could leave early. However, she was excited about meeting Kaelin and wanted to know everything.  
I shared; "There really isn't much to know..."  
"Really, that man spends the night with you and there's not much to know?" She exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Well, spent the night he did, but truly, he fell asleep on my sofa, and I slept in my bed, if you want juicier gossip, ask Jaffa, she slept with him all night." I responded.  
She asked a number of other questions, but I had little to offer, we had gone out for dinner one night, had pizza in, watched a couple of movies, he fell asleep because of the rain, and then tagged along for part of the day. As exciting as the concept sounded the reality was pretty ordinary, except that this ordinary contained Kaelin Greer. She smiled as if she believed I was keeping a secret from her. Sadly I wasn't, but wished I was. Finally, she packed her stuff and headed off.  
I closed the shop, and put some orders together for Monday. Sent an email to the customers I thought would be interested in the books I'd found. Then decided to take a load of clothes to the launderette. As they washed, I did a bit of grocery shopping. Clothes washed and dried, I headed back to the flat, and decided to clean and take care of a few chores. By now I was tired and decided to have an early night and took my shower. Just as I was getting out of the shower, the phone rang, I looked it was Kaelin's number.  
"Hello Irish." I said and laughed. "Missing me as much as I'm missing you? And Jaffa says she is too. You've caught me naked as the day I was born!"  
"Tease!" He replied. "Just wanted to make sure you were in tonight, looks like more rain. I'm out for a dinner so you don't have to worry about me coming by and interrupting your night."  
"Well, that's a disappointment! May I ask about the event? Maybe knowing what a good time you're having will allay my unhappiness. How about a selfie, so I can see how gorgeous you look and fantasize all night?" I teased.  
"Just a small party, people I know from the show, and others, mostly in the business. I know most, but some I only just met." He shared.  
"Well, I'll bet the food is good at least. And it sounds nice, better than my Saturday night. You aren't missing a thing here, laundry, cleaning, just had my shower and am climbing into bed. My typical boring when you're not around." I told him.  
"Yeah, it's nice." He sounded wistful. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"I'm going to Paris." I responded. "Want to come along?" As soon as I said it, I regretted. I was afraid it sounded flip and expected to much. "Don't worry, I'll bring you a souvenir." I offered to lessen the impact.  
"Paris? Really? Why?" He seemed surprised.  
"Well, I want to go to a couple of places, and a day trip is just enough time. I can get an early Eurostar, arrive at Gard Nord, take the metro to Musee du Cluny to see the Unicorn Tapestries and then the Eiffel Tower. And, maybe hot chocolate at Angelina's. What can I bring you?" I offered.  
"So, you just take off on your own and go to Paris for the day? Do you speak French?" He seemed a bit skeptical.  
"Not really, maybe three phrases, but the French are amazing, they speak English. Besides, don't you go off and do things on your own? There's nothing to it. The trains run, I've got a passport, and Paris awaits. And, if you like I'll take you one day." I promised.  
"So, what time will you head out tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Well, there's one a little past eight, and I'll be in Paris a little after eleven. Doing a return at a little after eight, back to London by a little after eleven." I explained.  
"Well, I just wanted to check in and see that you made it home OK. I felt bad leaving you on your own today. But, I suppose if you can handle Paris I guess you are fine in London." He stated. "OK then, I need to get back to the party, you be careful tomorrow."  
"Thanks, I will. But just so you know, you are missed. Funny how quickly you've settled into my life." Why I said that, I couldn't understand. Yes it was true, but it wasn't something that needed to be said.  
"Tease." he responded.  
After the call ended, a few minutes later, a photo came through. He was gorgeous, in a dark top, blazer, and slacks. I saved it on my laptop and went back to my reading for a few hours. Though we had only spent a few hours together, I truly did miss his presence. Not a good way to be girl, I thought to myself. Finally, I gave up and rolled over to sleep. The night was full of half dreams, each one about meeting Kaelin, and then something magical occurring between the two of us, however, before the best part began, something brought me out of that stage of sleep. Why, oh why couldn't I will my dreams?


	7. Paris

CHAPTER SEVEN  
The alarm went off, and I was up. A few chores to do before I headed out to catch the Tube to Kings Cross, and across the street to St. Pancras. I arrived early, so grabbed a coffee and sausage sandwich and sat to wait till it was time to board. Listening to my music, I had a book, but spent most of the time people watching. Early Sunday morning meant far fewer people roaming about. Still it was interesting to watch. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a vision walking through the station. I gasped, it was Kaelin. Here it was just 30 minutes before the train left and he comes walking through the terminal. At first I hesitated to try for his attention. Just because I was there, and he knew it, didn't mean he was there for me. As he came closer, I could see him looking around, so I rose and went towards him.   
As I approached, I called; "Irish, are you lost? Is everything OK?"  
He turned and looked at me, for a moment I was sure he wasn't looking for me and this was just a coincidence, but he smiled and came towards me. I could see he was still dressed in his outfit from last night and without thinking said: "Oh someone got lucky last night! You, her or both?"  
Almost immediately he had a look of disappointment, and at once realized I'd overstepped the bounds. His only response; "How did you know? I mean, I didn't..." His voice trailed.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to violate your privacy. I am so very sorry, it was just an off hand remark." Now I felt chastised.   
"No, it's OK, I just didn't realize you'd know." He offered.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it, I just thought you had a good time and were with someone you cared about..." my turn for my voice to trail away. "Please, I will certainly respect your privacy in the future. Again, I am so sorry for this silly behavior."   
He smiled, a bit sheepishly, and seemed more embarrassed than anything.   
"No, it's fine, just didn't realize how intuitive you are. I should, but how did you know?"  
"Well, you sent me that beautiful selfie and you are wearing the same outfit as last night. Some how I don't think you would wear the same outfit for a quick morning coffee." I explained.   
With that he smiled and even laughed a bit. But, he still seemed a bit sad.  
"OK, what brings you here so early, you need your sleep, you should be snoozing till early afternoon." I declared, but silently thought and then afternoon delight with that lucky person, but kept that to myself. I didn't want to embarrass or upset him, his private life wasn't any of my business.   
" I woke early, couldn't fall back to sleep, so decided to head home, but this was on my way, so I thought I'd come by and see if you truly were off to Paris. And, I wanted a little bit of space and time." He responded.  
"Well, I am, I won't ever lie to you." I defended myself a little bit. "What space and time do you need? You're welcome to go by my flat and crash, my bed is available and you can just hide out and do whatever you like. Here's my key and I'll write the code down for you." I offered.  
He looked at me and smiled; "You'd trust me with your key, your code, your flat on my own?"   
"Absolutely. Why ever not?" I was truly puzzled.  
"I guess none, but you are very trusting and so easy."   
"Well, I can also offer to take you along with me if you'd like to see Paris, or I can stay here and we'll find a train somewhere and just go off for the day if you prefer that?" I offered.  
"Really, you'd take me to Paris or skip your plan and go off somewhere else?" He asked a little bit incredulous.  
"Sure life is short, far to short to not be up for an adventure." I replied.  
"No, I don't want to ruin your day." He responded.  
"How could spending time with you ruin my day, it would make me very happy to be with you. I'm starting to crush on you dare I say, and you are fun company." I confessed.  
"If you are serious, then I'll come along to Paris with you." He suddenly stated.  
"Great, let's get you a ticket." We bought a ticket, then ran to catch the Eurostar. Once in our seats, we giggled at what we were doing and settled. He was exhausted, so I suggested he just take a nap. Soon, he was nodding, and his head slumped against my shoulder. I remained perfectly still, not wanting to disturb him, and as the train swiftly sped along, I also began to doze. When I woke my head was on his shoulder, and he was looking down at me and smiling. A little chagrined that he'd caught me using him as a pillow, I apologized and pulled away.  
He laughed, and remarked, "I think I started with you as my pillow, so turnabout is fair play."  
I smiled and sat quietly, till I realized how close we were to Paris.   
"Are you rested enough, or should we just catch a train back to London for another sleep?" I posed.  
"Nah, I'm good. Looking forward to exploring Paris. I expect you to do all the navigating." He declared.  
"I will, you'll be OK, I won't let anything happen to you." I assured him.  
When we exited the train, I had to go through customs, but he didn't. Once through we made our way to the Metro station and I figured out which line to take to come out near the Notre Dame, but at the last minute decided to surprise him with a visit to Pere Lachaise first and adjusted the logistics. When we arrived at the Metro stop and walked to the cemetery he looked a bit confused.   
"I have always wanted to visit where The Sex God of the Universe is buried. I hope you don't mind." I explained.  
He smiled and replied; "Well, I don't mind. I'm just along for the adventure. Lead on."   
We went in, picked up a brochure with directions to various famous people buried there, and began the hunt to find the grave of Jim Morrison. After some time we came to it, now surrounded by a fence to protect the headstone.   
"You probably think I'm silly, but I have a strange interest in graveyards. I am fascinated by our how some of our species are determined to plant people for eternity. Guess that makes me too odd for you. But, you need to know the sort of person you are hanging out with. Sorry to have to reveal my eccentricities, but you should know." I shared.  
He laughed, "I like a few eccentricities, and so far yours have been rather surprising and interesting, something else I like."   
We stood there for a bit, just thinking of Morrison. I remarked; "You'd be perfect for his bio, you've got the body, the look, and I've seen what you can do with a character. As a personal opinion, I'd love to see you play him. In my little world, Dead Sex God would be resurrected and live again."   
He smiled, but just shook his head. So, a few photos and we headed off. On to the Metro and to the Metro nearest Notre Dame.   
Once there, I made a detour for a pilgrimage to another secondhand book store, Shakespeare and Company.   
I told Kaelin; "I almost fear to take you inside, once you see this place, you might forsake my pale immitation."  
He looked oddly at me for a moment, then said; "Never, yours is where I wish to always hide and read."  
Unsure if he was jesting or serious, I replied; "Good, I hope you spend many hours there."  
We went in and just browsed. He read the motto over the door to the reading room; "Be Not Inhospitable to Strangers Lest They Be Angels in Disguise" and commented; "Is this your philosophy also, is this why you opened your place to me so quickly?"   
I told him; "Guess it must be, I was sure as I saw you approach that first time you had a mystery about you, and actually seemed to have a halo as you waked with the sun behind you, so just hedging my bets, I suppose."   
He laughed at my confession.  
We browsed for a bit and I found a volume of The Hobbit and I couldn't resist. This one had lovely art work. Kaelin simply looked at me. But I assured him the story had been a favorite of mine for many years prior. By now I was starving and suggested we have a little something in the cafe next door. Our conversation as we ate centered on Paris and history, at least I spent a great deal of time talking about it, he just listened, occasionally asking a question.   
As we left I suggested a quick peek in Notre Dame or Sainte-Chapelle, a personal favorite place of mine. He allowed me to decide, so over the bridge to the Ile de la cite to Sainte-Chapelle we went.   
"This is a magical place for me." I shared. "Going in is like entering a reliquary full of beautiful jewels. The light coming through the tall stained glass windows makes it an exquisite place." The sun streaming through created a kaleidoscope we walked though, dew drops of colored light fell on us.  
Respecting the sacred space, so quiet and serene, we walked around. With hushed voices I offered a brief history of the place and pointed out some of the things about it I so enjoyed. He listened attentively, often looking at me and smiling. After seeing a few of these looks from him, I asked: "What, what is so amusing to you?"   
"Just impressed that you can stand here and give a history off the top of your head." He shared.  
"Well, I love it here, it's not my first visit, and history is kind of my thing." I realized how much I had said about this building and all the history. Though it gave me a great sense of peace, awe, and respect, I realized others might not see it's magic.  
Leaving Sainte-Chapelle, we made the short walk to Musse du Cluny. As we entered, I began a monologue about this place too. It had been a Roman building, of which some areas still survived, then a palace or residence for the Abbot of Cluny. The architecture was stunning, and I could gaze at the Unicorn Tapestries for hours. Kaelin seemed to realize I was actually interested in something more than him for the moment. But, after a good look, I was ready to leave, not wanting to keep him in a situation that he wasn't enjoying. However, when I suggested going on, he asked to look at some of the other exhibits. So, we did a proper look around. Finally, we finished and I guided us to the Metro and sorted out which stop to use for the Eiffel Tower, and we were off.   
To get the most impressive view, we went to the Trocadero metro stop, so we'd approach via the Port d'lena and cross the Seine to see the Eiffel Tower from that perspective. We reached our stop, came up, and walked across the river. We walked through the Jardans du Trocadero, with the fountains, so very lovely and such a beautiful way to approach. We got our tickets and went up. The view over Paris is breath taking. Paris may not be my favorite city, but it ranks high, and this day it was even more amazing. My goal had been to leisurely visit a few of my favorite sites and just stand in silence and absorb all I could. But instead my role was tour guide. I felt woefully ineffectual and feared this had been a very boring day for him. Standing beside him, I turned to ask if he was enjoying himself. Instead of looking at Paris, he was studying me.   
"What? Why are you looking at me instead of this view? You are missing something special. Look at Paris?" I commanded.  
"You, your knowledge of this city, the way you just arrived and navigated with little more than a map, tell the history, and knowledge of the places we visited. How do you know all this?" He inquired.  
"No mystery." I replied. "I've studied history, and what I like and enjoy stays with me. I've visited before, and if I'm interested in something I tend to recall bits and pieces. That's all."   
"So do you like and enjoy me, will you recall these bits and pieces about me?" he asked.  
"More than bits and pieces, I may have to consume your story and you with it." I tendered and giggled.  
He smiled and winked at me, then turned and looked out over the city. "It is beautiful."  
"It really must be seen with someone you love, after all it is the city of love." I mused.   
With that, he placed his arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug.   
We made a round to see Paris from every angle while I pointed out specific buildings and mentioned a few historical events. Once we finished, I suggested; "Let's head back to the train station and go home. We'll grab something to eat at the station."  
"Yes, let's get something before we return." He answered.  
We went down, to the metro, and headed to Gard Nord. Once there we grabbed something to eat while waiting till the Eurostar was ready to leave.  
On board, in our seats, I turned and asked him; "What are you running from?"  
He looked at me oddly; "What do you mean running from?"   
"I know when someone is running from something or someone. Been there myself, so the signs seem rather obvious to me. I realize it's none of my business, and you don't have to tell me, but if there is something I could do for you, please know I will." I countered.  
With that he dropped his head and seemed to study his hands. "I wouldn't call it running exactly, just trying to avoid a situation. Not sure I want to talk about it just now."   
"Well, I have no claim on you, and don't expect anything. But, these past few, and they have been very few, days seems you are in need of something. I don't think I have what you need, but I'm flattered that you have chosen to share your time with me. It's been marvelous. Even if it ends today, I will always appreciate the magic of being with you. You are so distracting in a very cheery way to my very mundane life." I confided.  
He smiled at me, and said; "Do you think we can stay awake on the journey back?"  
"Probably not, but let's watch the French countryside flash by until we nod off." I suggested.  
Sure enough, he drifted off and his head rested on my shoulder, just as it had when we left London. His closeness was intoxicating, I wanted to enjoy this and remember it. Lasting only a bit longer, I too succumbed to the gentle sway of the train. Again when I awoke, he was looking at me, smiling.   
"I was drooling, wasn't I? And you didn't wake me! You are naughty!" I taunted.  
"No, not drooling, you just looked so relaxed." He shared. The train pulled into St. Pancras and we got off. Heading over to Kings Cross for the tube. I wasn't sure of his stop, but suggested he go home, he'd had a very full day. I avoided mentioning the previous night, as that had bothered him.   
Instead he said; "No I'll see you to your door."  
"I'm a big girl and routinely do this on my own you know." I told him.  
"No, I want to." Was his response.   
"Irish, you are stubborn. But, I can't tell you no very well." I replied.  
We got off and left the station. Within a few minutes we were at the bookshop.  
"OK, I'm home safely, thanks to you. Now, you go home, but do you want to come up? If you do, you are welcome, always welcome. I think I should have a key made for you as well as give you the code."   
"I am going home. I need a shower, and sleep. Just wanted to see that you got home safe. I do like the sound of the key and code though. I could just pop around whenever I feel the need of my second home." He replied.  
I unlocked the door, gave him the key, and said; "I'm changing the code when I go in, it will be your birthday, but in the American style, 06191983, think you can recall that?"   
He smiled, and said, yes. Then he kissed me, nothing passionate, just a nice polite kiss, but this time I returned it. We pulled away and smiled at each other.   
"Good night, please text me you made it home safely." I asked. He turned and waked away. I watched till he reached the corner to see him turn, wave, and go around the corner. I reset the code to his birthday and went up to my flat.


	8. The Visit

CHAPTER EIGHT  
Jaffa was waiting by the door when I walked in, but, I walked over to the window and watched just to see him come around, glance towards the shop, then turn and walk on. I put down fresh water and food for Jaffa, and cleaned her litter box. I went to take a quick shower. Almost as soon as I stepped out, the phone rang and I saw it was his number. I wrapped the towel around me, and answered.  
"You don't have to call, but I'm glad to hear your voice always." I confessed.  
"Maybe I like hearing your voice too." He replied.   
"Well, I had a brilliant day. Taking you along made this a very special visit for me. But, I fear you aren't quite as enchanted with Paris as I. And I do love it. Sorry if it was a long a boring day." I offered.  
"Not at all, I did enjoy it. Might have been flagging a bit, but it was nice to see it though your eyes." He replied.  
"Thank you for going with me. Paris is very special and when you see it with someone experiencing it for the first time, that's a great gift to enjoy. Now, you have a nice hot shower, and then off to bed with you. You need your rest. And I do also. I have sweet dreams of you awaiting me, I hope at least. By the way, the code is changed, just remember to use the American format." And with that promise; "Good night."   
"Good night, and thanks for taking me along today. I really needed that." He shared.  
We hung up, and I rolled over. "Jaffa" I called; "Please come and snuggle me, maybe you can share what it's like to sleep with that man!"   
I quickly slipped into sleep. And if I dreamt, no memory of them were there when I woke the next morning.   
Monday and back to work. Same daily pattern, up, took care of Jaffa, down to the shop, prepared any orders and off to the post office. Monday's were usually very quiet days in the shop. Few people seem to seek out books after the weekend. Most of the day was spent reading, updating the inventory, even a bit of writing about this odd turn of events in my life, and serving the few customers who wondered in. About four, a young lady came in and approached the desk. She was very pretty and very petite.   
"May I help you?" I offered.  
"Oh, just wanted to have a look around." she responded.  
"That's fine, please take your time. Are you looking for anything specific?" I inquired.  
"Well do you have any recommendations for love stories?" She posed.  
"Love stories, any particular genre or author or anything more specific?" I asked.  
"No, just a love story." She repeated.  
I guided her over to the shelves and suggested a few. She pulled a book, looked at it, put it back and took another. I felt she wasn't really looking at the books, but just seemed to be killing time.   
She kept looking at me, and then asked; "Have you read these? Do you think they are realistic?"  
"Can't say as I am a fan of love stories usually, so no, none of these." I shared.  
"Not into love stories, then what do you prefer?" She posed.  
"Oh, a number of genres, History, Science Fiction, Fantasy are some of my favorites." I responded.  
"Fantasy, that's interesting. What about fantasy do you like?" She asked.  
"Well, I guess I like the idea of the improbable or impossible happening. Or maybe it's just pure escapism from a very mundane and boring world." I offered.  
"Do you have a boring life?" She asked.   
"For the most part, it's very routine and without a lot of excitement." was my response, for some reason I didn't want to share that recently one of the sexiest men in the world was hanging out with me.   
She kept looking at me and finally, I asked; "Do we know one another? You do look familiar, but I can't quite place you."  
"No, we don't, but you may have seen me, on TV. I've been in a few shows." she replied.  
"Oh, that must be it, sorry I didn't recognize you." I was a bit embarrassed for not recognizing her.  
"Not at all, why should you? Maybe you haven't seen what I've been in." Something about her voice seemed to challenge me as if she thought I was lying.   
"Sorry, I don't watch a lot of shows." Which wasn't quite true, but felt as if I should offer some reason.  
"Perhaps you know other actors better." She seemed to want to say something but was rather vague.  
"Well, can't say that I do." Somehow I didn't want to mention to her that I knew Kaelin Greer.   
"Really, none?" She countered.  
At this point, the hair on the back of my neck was beginning to rise and I was feeling a little bit accosted and just wanted this line of questioning to end.   
"Well, maybe some have bought books, I just think of people as readers." I hedged.  
"Yes, I'm sure they do buy books, from a secondhand shop." She taunted.  
"Some books are out of print." Not wanting to argue, but not sure how to end this conversation politely.  
She smiled, but it seemed more feigned than genuine. And with that she turned towards the door. "Thank you for your insight, it's been quite interesting meeting you." she said.  
"It's been interesting for me also." I returned.   
She reached the door, turned and stared at me for a moment, then simply left.  
Thinking that was weird, I checked the time and decided it was near enough to closing and locked the door. In a few minutes I was heading up the stairs, thinking how odd it was that within less than a week, two celebrities had come into the shop. I couldn't find anything worth having for my dinner so decided to go out and grab something. As I left the building, I decided to take a walk first. Heading to the little park a few blocks away, I had the oddest feeling I was being followed.   
Going into a shop, I stood near the window to see if anyone went by that I recognized. But I didn't see anyone, so I exited and went on to the park. Finding a bench, I sat and just enjoyed the sun. After a bit of time, I got up and went to the store to find something for dinner. Nothing really caught my attention, but I bought some fruit, cheese, and crackers, then I headed back to my flat. Again, I had the thought I was being watched, but assumed I was being silly, that odd conversation with the actress was the cause of this. I then headed back to my flat, but with an obsession to constantly look over my shoulder. Still I couldn't see anyone I recognized, just that nagging rising of my hackles.


	9. Comfortable

Chapter Nine  
Back at the flat, I entered and headed upstairs. Reaching the door I realized music was playing, and as I entered, I saw Kaelin looking out the window.   
"Hi, I hope I didn't startle you. But, when I got here you weren't in. I should have called, but decided to just pop in, as I have a key now." He smiled and winked at me.  
"Pleasantly surprised, not sure I will ever be fully use to your random visits. But I am very appreciative that you are so comfortable here and like to come by." I confessed. "I went for a little walk and picked up a few things."   
"Then how about we read for a while and then grab something to eat a little later?" He asked.  
"That sounds good. Did you bring something to read, or do you need to grab something from the shop?" I asked.  
"Brought a book and something to drink. Would you care for one?" He offered.  
"No thanks, I'm good. Let's get busy." Pausing, I realized that sounded awkward and added: "Reading."  
He smiled, but said nothing. So, we got on the couch, separate ends. I wasn't sure what this reading was exactly. But, accepted it for just that, reading. I must have finally gotten comfortable with this, as now I read and actually recalled what I was reading. At some point, he shifted on the couch and drew his legs and feet up, but it looked uncomfortable, so I reached for his feet and placed them on my lap. He peeked over his book, smiled and let them rest on me. I had the urge to see if he was ticklish, but resisted. Still, his feet in my lap gave me the desire to just rub them. I tried to focus on reading, but at some point I lost the plot and began to massage his foot with one hand, no evidence of his being ticklish, putting my book down, I pulled his socks off, grinned at him, and continued giving full attention to massaging his feet. Squeezing each foot, I entertained a completely different fantasy. He continued reading, but I could see he was smiling, and felt his whole body relax. After a bit, I realized I was just enjoying touching him far to much and stopped.   
He glanced at me and said; "Time for food?"   
"Whatever you desire." was my answer.  
"I don't feel much like going out, can we order something?" he offered.  
"Absolutely. I enjoy the privacy of these clandestine meetings. Makes me feel like we're in hiding." Why I said that, I wasn't sure, and thought maybe I shouldn't have.   
He looked at me a little perplexed; "Still don't trust me do you?"   
"Me, don't trust you? You have a key, the code to my flat and shop, plus my cat loves you better than she does me! I trust you completely. But, I am still mystified! You have the more interesting story. But, I don't intend to pry. If you want me to know you'll tell me, if you don't, then it's nothing I should concern myself with." I responded.  
"Pizza OK?" he asked unfazed.  
"Fine, I love pizza." I answered. He called and placed the order. I fixed the cheese, fruit, and crackers for nibbles. And we returned to reading.   
In a bit, he said, I'll go down and meet the guy."   
As he left, I went to the window to look down the street. Across the street and several doors down, someone was standing looking up and I thought towards this building. It felt a bit odd, but assumed someone was waiting and just bored and looking around. Still, the person, just kept staring in this direction. It felt creepy, so I pulled the shade at each window facing the street. About that time Kaelin returned and noticed the shades.  
"Are we going to be needing that much privacy tonight? That makes me wonder what you have planned for me." He teased.   
"Oh you wish! No, just thought maybe I should be a little more respectful of any neighbors across the way." Was the only thing I could think as telling him instead that I thought someone was watching this building, which sounded far too weird.   
We ate the pizza and then watched a movie. I kept wanting to look out the window, but resisted. Finally, I had a thought, and said; "Going down to the shop for a minute, can't recall if I unplugged the kettle." and slipped out. Once inside the shop I moved to the front hugging the wall, with just the light from the street streaming in until I could see the street. No one seemed to be lingering. A few people were going along the street, but none seemed interested in the shop. Feeling a bit silly, I actually checked the kettle, it was unplugged, and then went back upstairs.  
"All's well, just getting senile." I joked.  
Stretched out on the couch reading, Kaelin peered over his book and just smiled at me. I was at a loss to know what to do. Once again he seemed more at home and I the visitor. I looked at the time, thinking he'd be leaving about now, but he just remained there reading. I couldn't imagine asking or even suggesting that he leave, yet had no idea what to do next. I looked around and decided to take a shower. "Going to shower. If you need or want anything, let me know." I casually offered.   
"I might just take you up on that." He said with a smile.  
In the bathroom I removed my clothes and got in the shower. As the water washed over me, I entertained a small fantasy, that Kaelin would simply walk in and join me. For a few minutes that thought brought a smile to my face. But before I could take it any further in my mind, I remembered the discussion I had earlier and the idea of a fantasy, the improbable or impossible happening. I could imagine the young lady laughing at me and my fantasy about Kaelin. She was definitely his type. And, sadly Kaelin didn't join me. After my shower, I went back out and he was just sitting there.


	10. Giving In

Chapter Ten Giving In  
"I'm leaving for a few days, so I won't be by, just wanted to tell you." He shared.  
For a moment, I was afraid I would say something I shouldn't. His words twisted in my heart and the stain of sadness washed over me. "Oh, I shall miss you and our evenings. But, have a good time and travel safe." I managed.  
He looked at me for a moment as if expecting something else. "Not sure exactly when I'll return. Might be a few days or it might be longer."  
"That's OK." I felt as if I needed to say something else. "I will miss you, truly I will, but probably time for me to return to my ordinary life and you to your exciting celebrity life."   
He looked at me as if somehow I wasn't responding as he had expected. "No, I'm not going to abandon you! I'm going home to visit, but I never know how long I'll stay, is all." He smiled at me as if I was a child who just didn't understand.   
Feeling a bit silly now, I responded; "Of course, sorry, I just thought you'd had enough boring evenings. Not trying to be overly dramatic!"   
"Don't suppose I could get a copy of one of your books for my Mam do you?" He grinned and winked as he said it."   
Feeling relieved at his teasing, I responded; "No, your Mom wouldn't let you come over to tease and torment me any more, and I would miss that. So no, don't even tell her about me!!! Keep me your dirty little secret, please!!" I commanded.  
"Hmm, what would you be willing to do for me to keep you a secret? She is always interested in who I'm seeing, what I'm doing. I don't want to lie to her. So, you need to make it worth my while."  
"I have nothing to offer, just going to throw myself on your mercy." I pleaded. This banter was very different than our typical in person discussions. This was more how we behaved on the phone, when space separated us and protected me.  
"You could let me read one of them, or maybe you could read one to me." he suggested.  
"You know since you walked through my door, I haven't even thought about writing another one. I fear that being in your presence demonstrates I can't come close to what it would be like with you. So I am humbled and chastised, and can't possibly go on pretending I'm something I'm not." I confessed.   
"So I was the star of your erotic stories, you said I might think I was." He accused, but with a smile.   
"You have found me out. How disappointed you must be to know I'm just another crazy fangirl who is secretly lusting for you? And now I am mortified that you know my true inner thoughts and I'll have to move to another continent to avoid seeing you ever again. Where don't you want to visit? That's where I'm going. Plus I need to send a refund to all those who purchased my works, they aren't getting their money's worth." I acknowledged.  
"Well, I think we have to rectify this as soon as possible." he stated.   
"What do you mean by rectify?" I asked.  
"Maybe we could work together providing you with some accurate information. You could conduct some research, and perhaps that would provide you with the necessary background information to serve as your inspiration." He sounded serious, but had such a wicked smile and then winked at me.  
"Are you offering me an opportunity to redeem myself?" I challenged. "What exactly would I have to do?"  
"Hmmm, perhaps if you won't let me read your works, you could show me, a demonstration of how a story usually progresses. That might persuade me to let you off lightly." he suggested.  
"Is that a proposition? Is the sexiest man alive actually propositioning me? Now this is outside of my comfort zone. Well within my fantasy zone, but beyond my wildest dreams. Truthfully, I would, I would love to, but I'm not sure you would enjoy it. Not what you would call well experienced, and certainly not with someone of your expectations. And I am sure you're background includes some very beautiful, talented, and skilled lovers. Makes me feel inadequate and you would be so disappointed." I spoke the truth, though I wished it wasn't so.  
"Hmm, never ever considered those aspects when I connected with someone. It was about how I felt about them, not what I thought she was able to do sexually. I think it's the bond we had and came together to satisfy each other and ourselves. I've never rated anyone. Truly I haven't." He seemed genuine and perplexed.  
"I appreciate that is probably true, however, it presumes that we either are just doing this for causal sex or we are somehow a little more. I have to confess, I've never been one for hook-ups. I don't expect romance and love before going into a relationship, but my past has been more about having a connection with someone. And, I am at a loss to know what our connection might even be. You, in person are not who I thought Kaelin Greer was. I know that sounds exactly like what we discussed of how when you meet people who only know you from your acting have an opinion about you, and I apologize for that. But if this is the real you behind closed doors, let me just compliment you, your are a far better actor than I ever imagined, and I thought you were pretty damn brilliant!"   
He looked at me for a bit, then said; "I don't know either. Yes this is me, this is very much me, but the person you thought I was, I'm that person also. I come here because I'm comfortable, I'm just this me here, because occasionally I get tired of being that other person me, and it is becoming more and more difficult to be this me. I know that doesn't make any sense at all, it doesn't for me. But, the day I came into your shop, within a few minutes I knew I could just be me, this me, no expectations, no trying to impress or be that Kaelin who is on all the time. And yet, I can't cease to be that other me, I know that. If this is anything it's my refuge, where I can come and be that person, you keep him safe. But, I do understand this might not be a good thing for you." he shared.  
His honesty took me a bit by surprise. I wasn't sure what I'd actually thought or even hoped for from him. But I didn't really know how to convey what I was actually feeling, wasn't sure I could define even for myself. For a moment I just wanted to say; Yes, please. However, unable to find the nerve to give myself to him sexually, I only dropped my eyes. He took my face in his hands and lifted my face and stared at me. He started to move his head down to mine and in that moment I succumbed to my desires over my sense of preservation. Just before our mouths met, I whispered; "Yes, please, please."   
He looked at me and smiled. "Anything you want, but only if you want, this has to be your decision." was his reply.   
I took my hands reaching for his face, and pulled him to me, I held it and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. His hands slid around my body and pulled me tighter. His lips on mine, I opened my mouth to let him kiss me. I heard myself moan.  
We broke apart and he said; "I was hoping you'd take the initiative, I've wanted to, but hesitated to make any advances, this has to be your choice, I'm not making any commitments or promises, but right now I do want you."  
"Then please, yes, I want to know all of you. I have no past, nor expect any future, right now is all I want and need. Life is far to short" I whispered hoarsely. With that, I took his hand and we moved into the bedroom.   
"Please allow me." I requested as I began undressing him. He smiled and watched me as I begin removing each item of clothing. First I slid my hands under his T-shirt, pulled it up and he raised his arms as I stretched to pull it over his head, off his arms, and then tossed it in the chair. His chest was amazing, muscular and ripped, covered with dark, silky hair. So often I'd seen those curls peeking above his collar and had the urge to reach out and entwine my fingers in his chest hair. To then stroke his muscular chest and finally burry my nose there. Suddenly that fantasy was unfolding as he granted me free access to his body. I placed my lips on his chest and gave a number of tiny kisses. He smelled wonderful. Rubbing my face and feeling that silky chest hair was so sensual. He pulled me tight against his chest and stroked my hair. I wanted to absorbed the feel of him. I pulled back after a minute and timidly began to fumble with his belt buckle. At this point I was more than nervous and a little afraid. I wanted him, but what if he wasn't as keen as I, and was only being kind.   
He must have read my mind and said: "I wish I had asked you before, at least given you more encouragement."   
I smiled and fumbled till the belt was undone, then took on the button and zipper of his fly. Unfastened, I guided him to the bed, pushed his jeans down and pulled them off. I pushed his shoulders down to the bed. I admired the full length of his impressive physique. But left his briefs on. I wasn't sure I could handle things quite so fast. All thoughts became superfluous but one, yet I needed to pace myself. He pulled himself up to the headboard and sat watching me. He was completely at ease in this sort of situation, however for me it wasn't business as usual. Insecure about my body, especially when all of the women he'd been involved with before were perfect female specimens. It helped to think of them as specimens and not his past girlfriends. But, in for a penny, in for a pound, and the only thing greater than my fear of doing this was my desire for him. I slipped off what I'd put on after my shower, so I was completely naked now. I slid on the bed and curled up beside him. He took my face and pulled it towards him and then began to kiss me. I rose to his touch and pressed my body against his. He had such a firm sculpted body, not an ounce of fat, just muscles below his smooth skin covered by that silky dark hair. We kissed and hugged, nothing more for a few minutes. I was in no hurry for this to end, and yet my desire to have him inside me was intense. For the two of us to become as one.   
For a moment my mind brought the thought, feeling wrapped in a web of magic. Something I had read once and could not fathom, until this moment. This experience was liminal, no past or future, just this moment in time. My nipples were so hard they ached. He moved his hands to find my breasts, and he gently held and massaged them. As he did, we kissed, slow, deep, filling my mouth with his tongue, I pulled his face closer, I wanted him, and his kisses were fueling my desire. I ran my hands along his abs. He had such a long torso to caress. I pulled my mouth from his and moved to his chest. Hungrily searching, I found what I was seeking and took a nipple with my lips and pulled softly. He moaned, and then moved his mouth to find my nipple and returned the tease. Now it was my turn to moan and squirm, my body against his. Even with the fabric of his briefs between us, I could feel how large and hard he was.  
We kissed, pressing my body against his, craving to grind my hips against his. Sliding one leg over his, I rubbed my clit along his thigh. To refocus and make this last I used my mouth to find other parts to tease and tantalize. I yearned to touch each area of his body, and he seemed content to allow me free range. This emboldened me and I put my hand down his briefs and found his hard and very large cock. Without looking, just stroking I realized he was uncut. This would be a new experience for me. I pushed his briefs down his long legs and he was completely naked.  
As I caressed his cock, he seemed to contract and expand his whole body in response. A moan rose from him low and long. I kissed him again, then moved down his body, gently kissing his chest, to his belly, and finally put my lips on his cock. His smell was so intoxicating. I placed feathery light kisses all around the head. I moved my mouth down to his balls and nuzzled before I licked them tenderly. He moaned, but spread his legs wider as I continued to alternately kiss and lick his balls and his shaft. Kissing my way back up his long cock, my lips opened, I wanted to take him inside me and took the head in my mouth and gently sucked. His hands held my head tenderly, but he allowed me to control the intensity. He breathing became faster and he groaned my name; "Alden." Placing my hands on his belly, I stroked up and then down slightly digging my nails in him. This seemed to please him as he began to writhe like a snake, his body, coiling slightly then stretching.  
I gripped his buttocks, and pulled him deeper into my mouth as my wanting became reality. I took him slowly, allowing him to fill me this way first. If I had my way, I would be filled by him twice tonight before he left me. As his cock slid in my mouth, he continued to call my name as he arched towards me. I could feel his body clench and shudder.  
I thought of the times we'd been so close, sitting, reading, eating, walking, and how I'd imagined him turning to me and kissing and holding me. Here finally we were together as I'd imagined but dared not hoped. This was my ultimate fantasy I'd had since he first walked through the shop door.   
He began to pant, moan, and thrust. I wanted to feel his hot cum explode out of his cock and take it all. I pushed him back on the bed flat and positioned myself between his legs, and lowered my mouth and took all of his cock. Gradually, slowly, I slid my mouth and completely took him. Moving my mouth up and down, he allowed me to set the pace and depth of penetration. I had him in me completely and closed my mouth and sucked gently. This produced a tight pressure on the head of his cock and he groaned from this sensation. Sliding my mouth up and down I had to adjust my head just to get his whole cock in as deep as I could. As I quickened my movement, he bucked and slid in even further and I pressed down to meet his every upward thrust. He began to pant faster and held my head and called out something between my name and the sound an animal makes. I pushed my head tight against his groin and had his cock completely in my mouth when I felt him explode. I could only allow his hot cum to slide down my throat. I pressed his buttocks tighter and held him deep within my mouth. As his orgasm racked his body, I squeezed his buttocks with my hands to keep him tight against my mouth.   
Spent, he pulled my head up and looked at me. "Why did you do that?" He asked.   
"I wanted to and you said this was my decision." I answered.  
"I thought this was to satisfy you, not just me." He replied.   
"Well, I am in part satisfied, but I want you again before you leave me. Will you grant me that?" I requested.  
"How long do I have?" was his replied.   
"I will defer to your better knowledge of yourself, but anytime from immediately to 10 years sounds good to me right now." I replied.  
He looked at me, stroked my hair and smiled. "Immediately it won't be, but it will be before this night ends." He promised.  
I rose from the bed, and wrapped my robe around me. "I'll be right back." I left the room and grabbed him a beer and myself water and returned to the bedroom. He was lying there, still not recovered but the length of his cock was in no way diminished. He looked up at me and smiled as he accepted the beer.   
"So, is this what it's like in your stories?" He inquired.  
"Hmm, maybe a bit. Are you disappointed?" I replied.  
"Not disappointed at all, not sure what I was expecting, but probably not this focused on my satisfaction. Or how well you just did that. Or that you knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy. I had no idea your work could contain so much focus, so does it, is it so graphic, so satisfying, especially for the reader? Or was that all just for me?" He asked.  
"I did put much of myself into trying to please you. And I do try to make my stories as believable as possible. Of course, I think it helps when you have a sexy muse, and just want to shag him till he begs for mercy. So far, the few people who have read them are pretty happy with what I write, at least some people purchase other works. So, I guess they like what I write." I shared.   
"So will this become a story?" He asked.  
"No, this was a little to close to my heart, I don't mind making up stories, but this was real, and very personal, and I would only share this with the person I experienced it with." I answered.  
We both went quiet. I had become someone I had never met before. My encounters were never designed to be one offs, casual flings just for the sex. I didn't need love or commitment, but I did need to feel we had a connection. Still, if I had a connection with anyone at that moment, it was Kaelin. This had been far more than I could have ever imagine or describe.   
I looked at him, just lying there, stretched out, his body long and lean, his muscles rippling every time he moved. He rolled, propped up, and looked at me. Suddenly in spite of what we'd just shared, I felt so vulnerable. Yeah he'd climaxed, said he enjoyed it, but at the end of the day, it was just sex. He'd had a lot of sex in his life, of that I was sure. So, this, really, this had simply been sex, and he'd probably had much better. However, on the other hand, this was amazing for me. I suddenly didn't want to look at him. The thought this might be our only time together. He had a knack for knowing when I needed his touch, and pulled me closer. He placed small butterfly kisses on my face till he reached my mouth. He placed his lips on mine and I opened to him. When that kiss ended, he pulled me closer, and held me. My head was resting against his chest. He would alternately stroke my hair and kiss my forehead. I could hear his heart, so strong. I pushed myself tighter against him. I just wanted to have this feeling for as long as possible. As we cuddled, we both drifted off to sleep for a bit.


	11. Entering Elysium

Chapter Eleven Elysium  
I was awake and could feel his cock, renewed and pressing against my belly. True to his promise, he was ready again. I was in no hurry. I pulled him closer and felt the strength of his arms, his body so warm against mine. I reached to his head, and stroked those glorious curls. His hair was so soft and silky, I was envious. Even his stubble, now several days worth was soft. He kissed me, deep, penetrating, and so sensual. Kissing and being kissed by him was such a pleasure.  
He pulled away from my mouth, and moved his lips down my body. I arched my neck and he kissed his way down. I moaned and called out; "Kaelin, my Irish." I felt him chuckle at that. Then he pulled away and said; "I love that you call me that. But, I have no pet name for you. I need one, perhaps it will be Muse. Do you like that?"  
"Really? Don't think I'm much of a muse, nice idea, but far from accurate. Maybe Babbling is closer to reality." I offered  
"Babbling?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, two reason, obviously a Babbling Brook, but more, because if you could hear the monologue in my head, you'd say, babbling, crazy babbling." I explained.  
"Hmm, sounds interesting, want to share any of what's being said in there with me?" He teased.  
"You know, you have such a power over me, it’s almost scary. At this point I would grant you anything." I confessed. "But if you would know, just some random thoughts that have drifted through my mind about you; just imaginings, nothing more: I believed you'd give me the best orgasms; you make me so wet just thinking about you; when I’m stressed all I can think is, I need you to fuck me until I can’t remember my name;, since the first day you walked into the shop, I've fantasized about getting on my knees--though the bed was far more comfortable; or I can’t stop thinking about what it would feel like when you’re inside me. Does that answer your question?" I revealed.  
"I do like your babbling." he teased.  
"I won't lie to you, I might not answer you, but I won't lie to you. So be very careful what you ask." I stated.  
With that, I kissed him, there was something about kissing him, that made you feel like your were falling, not scary but gently floating through time and space. Everything else in the universe evaporated.  
He then pushed me back on the bed and said; "My turn. Are you ready to know what it feels like when I'm inside you?"   
Moving his mouth down my neck with feathery kisses and the occasional nips gave me goosebumps. He reached my nipple and took it between his lips and gently squeezed it before he began to suck. I could feel them go from hard to a sense of pending explosion. I was moaning and stroking his hair. I was so hot, so excited, and so wanted him inside me. He moved his hand across my belly to my groin. Every nerve in my body now seemed contracted and brought an ache as I'd never experienced before. I instinctively spread my legs for him and he stroked me, slowly and provocatively, just pulling his hand over the lips and I immediately arched against his hand. This attention caused me to push my hips towards him, but he seemed intent to just stroke slowly, ever so slowly. Moaning, I called; "Irish what are you doing to me, this far better than any of my fantasies."   
"Good." was his only reply.  
He kept this stroking going till I thought I would explode. Twisting, obeying an instinct I hadn't known I possessed. By now I had a primal, hungry desire to have something inside me and began to beg. Only then did he replace his hard fingers with his even harder cock. Finally he moved between my legs, slid his hands under my buttocks and raised my hips. He placed his cock at the entrance of my vagina, and whispered: "I'm going to fuck you till you can't remember your name."  
"Yes, please, yes." I begged.  
With that, he entered me stopping when he just barely inside. Hungry for him, I called out; "Irish, please, I need you now." With that he smiled and continued to very slowly to fill me. I felt every inch as his cock as he entered my vagina inch by inch. It was such a hot, sweet pleasure as he penetrated me. We came together with an ease the way our bodies joined. Finally, I felt his groin against mine and knew I had managed to completely incase him. Never before had I been so filled by a man. The walls of my vagina felt stretched and wrapped around his cock tightly. The sensation was amazing and I shivered. "Are you cold?" He asked.   
"No, more like burning." I offered.  
He paused, not moving, just filling me completely. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked with a smile.  
"Perfect. Even better than I imagined or anything I wrote." I responded.   
Slowly we began to find that sensual rhythm, a thrust followed with withdraw. My vagina squeezed to hold him tight, so that every pull held his cock and slowed the momentum. Gradually, my control gave way to the passion and need. Rising to meet him, my hips resting on his groin as we moved together in total harmony. The position made him penetrate even deeper. We kissed. He pushed me back, placed me on the bed, held my hips with his hands, and slowly withdrew, but just before he completely left me, he merged within me again. His eyes watched me, and he offered such a sly smile. Slow measured strokes, his cock touched my womb. The feeling of his huge cock pressing against the walls, sliding slowly, producing a friction caused me to moan and call out; "Irish." And with that his strokes increased in intensity.  
Each time as he completely penetrated me, I kissed him, and as he pulled back, I gasped. Slow strokes, deep kisses, until I thought I would explode and began to meet each thrust hard in return. He increased his rhythm, faster, and the pleasure was unbelievable. Each time he slid his cock in completely he ground himself tight against me, pressing my clit, as he withdrew his cock he'd moan. I was beginning to ache in a way I knew meant I would soon cum. I both needed that release, but dreaded we'd soon finish. I pulled myself closer to him, found his neck and kissed it, feeling the wonderful soft stubble on my face. I wanted to consume him, somehow make him mine till the end of time. As I felt my whole body begin to tighten, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him tighter against my body, I needed to be filled with his cock when the throbbing began. Suddenly, tightly embedded in me, he found my mouth and kissed me hard. With that the desire, the almost painful to need to release began. I felt my vagina begin to throb, a pulsating rhythm and thought this was the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced. Feeling my contractions on his cock, he ground tight on my groin and then he exploded inside me. Never before had I actually felt a man's cock contract as he came, but because of his size, every inch of my vagina was filled with him. I could feel my walls squeeze his cock. Finally the last throes of my orgasm was complete. And he took my head in his hands and pulled my face to his. We kissed, as if trying to become one.  
As that kiss ended, he laid back and onto his side, his cock slipped out of my vagina, but our legs remained entwined. He had been more than I'd ever imagined. I looked at him so peaceful, his eyes shut for the moment, those long lashes, the straight patrician nose, he could have been a Greek God, such perfection all in one man. But beyond his beauty, he was so complex, so interesting. Someone I'd assumed the life of the party, was actually so quiet at times, so focused, so introspective, such a enigma. He opened his eyes and stared at me. "So, are you satisfied?" he asked.  
"I don't think satisfied begins to cover what I'm experiencing. Satisfied seems an insubstantial ghost of the feeling I have right now. Without a doubt, you made me experience something far beyond satisfaction. And for that I thank you. If you could bottle this, you could control the world." I sighed and goosebumps washed over me just thinking of how good he made me feel.  
He laughed a bit and placed his hand on my face, cupping my chin and pulled me to him for a kiss. I pulled my body closer to cuddle and just have as much of my skin touching his. A warmth radiated from his body that was so soothing. Nestling my head on his chest, I stroked and smoothed the hair, swirling it, running my fingers through it. He smiled and kissed me tenderly, encircling me in his arms. The causal and friendly times we had touched always sent a shiver through me, but this time it was as if I was conquered. Slipping my arms around his back and pulling him close. Something about embracing this man and I felt I had entered Elysium.


	12. Hunger

CHAPTER TWO  
At the top of the stairs, I heard music and opened the door to see Kaelin at my CD player holding the case of the one playing. It was my favorite musical work, but I was surprised that he'd actually turned the player on. As he heard me enter, he turned and smiled a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I didn't realize people still used CDs." he said. "Not at all, I have these and like to fill the room with sound, so why not use what works?" I replied. He placed the CD case down and began looking at the others. To busy myself, I took my things to the bedroom, shut the door, and quietly gave a whoop of excitement, then mused on what had just happened here. This gorgeous seraphic creature had willingly, well pretty much willingly, agreed to be in my flat with me alone! What was I being rewarded for I wondered, and then realized the universe has a very perverse sense of humor. Calming myself, I returned after a few minutes. He was still browsing the CDs, pulling out a case, looking at the information, and putting it back. He turned and said: "I'm familiar with some of these, but not all, and it's a pretty broad range." "Yeah, I suppose you might say that. I like a wide variety of things in life, however I think Various might be my favorite based on number of CDs by that group." I added smiling. "I like what's playing now." He stated. "Funny, if I'm not mistaken it reflects you. Check the title of that track." I suggested. He looked at the display number on the screen, picked up the case, flipped it to the back and a sly smile grew on his lips and he whispered; "Irelande." "I too like it." I said "Actually it's my absolute favorite CD and artist, I remember the first time ever hearing it a very long time ago. Truth be told, all of that artist's works are my favorite. How about you, what music do you like?" "Me, I guess a mix, a lot of current music, but some of the older stuff too." He responded. "May I get you something to drink?" I offered. "Oh, no, I don't want to be any bother." he replied. "No bother at all, I'm going to fix myself something. But, I don't have any thing alcoholic I fear. Would you like coffee, tea, a soda, water, hot chocolate even?" "Seriously, hot chocolate? I'll have what you're having, I don't want to be a bother." he replied.| "Then hot chocolate it is. But, if you prefer something else, I am talented enough to mange two different drinks." Suddenly wondering where that sass came from. "Hot chocolate it is." he smiled. Going to the small kitchen, I pulled out a pan and ingredients to make the cocoa and began to mix over a low heat. While the milk warmed I swirled the ingredients around until dissolved, I pulled out two mugs and set them on the counter. He walked over to watch me prepare it and as he approached, my cat hearing the sounds in the kitchen ambled in, walked over and rubbed against his leg. He looked at her, "What's her name?" "Jaffa, as in Jaffa cakes, she's a calico, orange, black, tan, and white, like a Jaffa cake, and, I love Jaffa cakes!" He smiled, and reached his hand down to her, she cocked her head, then slowly approached and rubbed against his hand and promptly walked away. "Don't take it personally, she's very independent and fickle. But she loves to cuddle at night and makes a great sleeping partner." Realizing how sad that sounded, I laughed at myself. Kaelin threw his head back and laughed too. His smile and laugh were mesmerizing. But, his eyes, eyes to drown in, and when he cast his eyes on me, the essence of my dreams were resurrected. "Maybe that's what I need, a cat, I have a need for a good sleeping partner." He teased. "Now you're being mean, I think you have plenty of good partners, not sure about getting any sleep, but plenty of partners, of that I am certain." Then feeling a bit emboldened; "But if you ever need a sleeping partner, let me know, I might be persuaded." Suddenly realizing what I'd just said, I amended with: "If you'd like to borrow Jaffa of course." "Jaffa, of course." He grinned and winked. "You're an American? What brings you go live and work in London?" He enquired. "Hmm, long, but very boring story, so short answer, I have a love and fascination with British History, have visited a number of times, and eventually realized I would prefer to live where I thrive and feel most alive. So one day, the stars aligned and well, here I am." I answered, 99% of that absolutely true, only one small detail did I leave out. It wasn't exactly conversation fodder to get people interested, so it remained my secret. "Besides, you're Irish. I might ask you the same question, but that would be a very silly, since I know the answer, so I'll skip it." I added. Rummaging in the cabinet I found a selection of cookies--Jaffa cakes, Macaroons, Brandy Snaps, and pulled out some whipped cream from the fridge. Taking the hot chocolate off the stove and pouring it in to mugs. I asked, "Caramel in yours?" He looked a bit askance and shook his head no, "Just regular for me." "Do you want whipped cream on top? I like it on top." Which suddenly sounded dirty and I giggled a bit. "Absolutely, I like it on top." He grinned, winked again, and we both laughed. I put a dollop on both mugs, handed his to him, picked up mine and took a quick sip, and chortled; "HOT, too damn HOT! He turned, saw the glasses on the counter, filled one with water, and offered it. "Here, drink this to cool down." As I took the glass from him, our hands brushed together and I wanted to say again, HOT, TOO DAMN HOT!! But, I resisted and gulped a mouthful. "Thanks, I needed that! Please wait for yours to cool a bit, I wouldn't want to be the cause of burning your tongue or lips." Oh, what was I saying now? I put the glass of water down, grabbed the cookies, my mug, walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, Kaelin following. We sat there for a minute, neither saying anything, but in my mind I was witty and full of wonderful repartee, most sounding like; do you think there is a possibility of you and I in this lifetime? Am I asking for too much, wanting to much, hoping for too much? Which thankfully, never left my lips. Finally, I tried the cocoa again, blowing on it gently and realizing all that came to my mind was something dirty, so I took a tiny sip and it was now cool enough to drink. "Go ahead, this is just right." He took a sip, winked at me and said; "Perfect!" Wishing I was, I offered the cookies instead. He looked at them and asked; "Recommendations?" "Well, there are Jaffa cakes, as I said, I do like them, but I also love the Brandy Snaps and the Macaroons." I took a Macaroon and remembered not to shove the whole thing in my mouth at once as I usually did, and took a small bite. And in true Macaroon fashion crumbs fell down on my chest. GEESH. He took a Macaroon also, and popped the whole thing in his mouth. Taking his lead, I then popped the rest of mine in my mouth and we both laughed. I picked up the book he'd brought upstairs and opened it. "Oh sorry, I guess I should have left it in the shop, but I really like this one." He offered. "No problem, I often bring books up to read. What is about this that got your attention?" I wanted to know. "Always been interested in the American West and Native Americans. And this has beautiful photos." He was focused on the photos as I flipped the pages slowly. I reduced the space between us to look at the book together. I was aware of his breathing and as he place his finger on a map and moved it slowly from place to place, we were barely touching. Turning my face to his, now just inches apart, I was aware of how he was perfect even at this close scrutiny. His eye lashes were long and dark casting a shadow on his chiseled cheeks, the stubble on his face looked soft and I longed to just stroke it, but returned my focus to the book. "Have you been to any of the areas on the map?" I inquired. "No, never been, have you?" He turned to me and our lips were achingly close. "No, I haven't either. Maybe we should go on a road trip." As soon as the words slipped out, I was horrified. But he laughed and said, "Yeah, that sounds like fun." I turned my head from him, afraid I would not be able to resist the urge to just kiss him. Silence again, but not wanting this time to end, I forced myself to come up with a question that hopefully wasn't too nosey or silly. "You said you preparing for a role, may I ask which?" "Yes, I did say that. There have been some options sent to me to read. I'm just trying to decide if one seems more interesting than the basic story I have based on some other info. Why I wasn't sure what history exactly. Just hoping to find something that caught my eye." "Well have you?" I hoped my question wasn't to intrusive. But, I was definitely interested. I could only wonder what he might be in next. Would I be able to see him in his next work was my real question. I felt like I'd stumbled on to a secret. Observing him without him seeing me was tricky. I held my head down, and glanced sideways at him. He was riveting even doing nothing. "I'm not sure." Was his reply. With that he looked around and my heart sank, he was now bored and ready to leave. Oh well, nothing lasts forever went through my mind. Instead he asked: "Do you like living above the bookshop?" "The commutes a bitch." I mocked. "But otherwise rather convenient. And I never want for something to entertain me when I'm up all night." "Do you have trouble sleeping?" His inquiry sounded sincere. "Sometimes, but I have books, my writing, and like everyone else, a trip around the world wide web, that often wears me out." I shared. He smiled at that. "Can't say as I spend much time there. I was warned it wouldn't be wise to get caught up in the, well, the, you know." "Yes, I understand, but I have no such need to avoid it. Besides it's handy for when I want to do research for a story." "You write, are you published?" He asked. "I suppose you could say that, but through an on line publisher." I shared. "Really, doesn't that go against being a bookseller? How will you ever sell you own works?" He seemed a bit baffled at this. "Hmm, interesting point, but my genre, shall we say, isn't exactly what many people are looking to take out to the park for a read. It's for a rather limed audience." "That's mysterious, what do you mean by limited audience? Who is your audience?" he asked. Suddenly the thought of revealing that I basically wrote soft core porn for horny ladies and he might think he recognized himself as the model for the hero, just wasn't a confession I wanted to make to him. "Well, it's more the type of thing a middle age, though some younger and older women are into." Well that was true and didn't sound half bad, I thought. "Really, wonder if my Mam would like your stuff, she loves to read." he suggested. And with that, I had a horrible vision of him gifting his Mom with my latest wet spot work, her reading it, and she demanding he never speak to me again! Choking back a confession, I hedged my response with: "What does she like to read?" "Not sure, she's always got a book lying about. I know the classics, the real classics, but lots of other things. She'd probably liked your writing." He shared. "It's a bit of a specific interest, not a lot of people like it." I hoped this would end this line of interest. But, secretly, I wished I could pull out a short story, say here, read this, tell me what you think, and then let's just do it! I'd love to compare notes on my fantasy and your reality. Watching him read my description of what women, well at least this woman, enjoyed reading, when it came to sex might cause him to go running out screaming for Mommy, not how I wanted this evening to end. It wasn't going to end how I wanted, but I certainly didn't want to mortify him. "If it's on line, how does someone know where to buy it?" He asked. "Oh, when someone searches for this genre, several sites come up and they find their way to the online sellers. I'll get the address for you in a bit." I offered, stalling. He looked around the flat, and I waited for him to say he needed to be on his way, when instead, he asked: "What are you doing for food tonight? I was thinking, if you aren't busy we could go out and get something." That was a bolt out of the blue. Here I was thinking he was bored and about to leave. But, dinner, going out, as in us together, not expected at all. I looked at him quizzically trying to decide if he was just being polite or actually meant it. He must have realized what I was thinking and followed with; "I'm starving, didn't have any lunch, but don't want to eat all of your biscuits and would like some company." "None, nothing, nothing at all, I have no plans at all, never do. I'd love to." Which sounded so pathetic and desperate. "Great, I'm not familiar with this area, do you have any ideas?" "Depends on what you like. What do you like?" I enquired. "Surprise me." Was his response. Oh, he was going to be high maintenance, but I felt worth every iota of it! Not knowing what to do next, I stalled, "I'd like to change, been moving a lot of dusty books, do you mind if I take a quick shower, won't be a minute." Even more pathetic sounding. Secretly, I thought to myself; Love for you to join me! And just smiled at the thought. "No, go ahead, I'll enjoy the book and your music." he replied. "Yes, make yourself at home." Again, I wanted to say, make yourself at home, make this your home, move in with me, please! At least that bit didn't come out. I headed into my bedroom bewildered at what to do for food. Shutting the door, I flipped open my laptop and Googled restaurants in the area. There, a short walk away, a restaurant, and one I knew well, what had happened to my mind. He certainly was throwing me for a loop. Where was the cool me? Oh yeah, never was a cool me, not even a Walter Mitty cool me. Furiously pawing through my closet for something clean but casual, nothing fancy. There a pair of jeans and a top. Into the shower, quick girl, quick, don't keep him waiting was all I could think. A fast shower, out, drying, then brushing my teeth. But the hair, nothing to do there. A quick run of the brush through, twisted it up, barrette in, basically what I had started with, and oh well. A bit of perfume, clothes on, then shoes. I tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper and returned to the living room. He was sitting like this was his home and I was the visitor, legs crossed, one arm resting along the top of the sofa, the other hand casually holding the book, one finger marking his place. Ah to be that book and have him mark his place on me, a fantasy was forming. "That was fast." he said. Not sure if that was a compliment or criticism, I responded: "Not much to do but wash the dirty bits." Why do words out of my mouth move at the speed of light, but hearing them is at the speed of molasses moving uphill in January? I really need a filter, can I take those the words back, how sad I sounded. He smiled as if he found it amusing. "So where are we going?" He asked as he grabbed his jacket, bag, and headed towards the door. I grabbed my bag, saw the book he'd been looking at, slipped it in, thinking to give it to him when we parted at the end of the evening. Going down the stairs, I named the place, and told him the basic options. It wasn't fancy, but small, quiet and I liked the food. I could only hope he liked rather basic comfort food. We exited, I reset the code, and we were on our way down, the dimly lit alley. We walked without speaking, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. But, not one to force conversation especially when I had no idea what to say, I remained quiet. He had a quick pace, but I managed to keep up without panting. Then I saw it, pointed and said: "There, that's the place. Are you OK with it?" "Sure, I'm hungry, how about you?" he answered I thought to myself, it's not that I'm not hungry, it's what I'm hungry for--you! But, I smiled and said: "Ravenous!" Which was technically true. 


	13. Morning

Chapter Twelve Morning  
Several hours later, I woke to Kaelin stroking my back. Our bodies were meshed, my face against his chest. I pulled him closer and squeezed. How he could still be capable, I was at a loss to imagine. But, in truth I was as ardent as he, another thing I failed to understand. This was so far out of the ordinary, at least for me.  
"Awake?" he asked.  
"Not sure, this seems far more like a dream than any reality I have ever known." I answered.  
"It's real, very real." He replied and then moved his mouth to mine. A very soft, almost gentle kiss. I rolled slightly away to look at his face. He was exquisite, an absolute perfection. I couldn't fathom that he and I had actually been intimate. This was far beyond anything the universe owed me. But, I silently mouthed; THANK YOU. He must have thought I was saying something to him, and pulled my face to look at his.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, just thanking the universe for you and for this." I replied. "Far more than I deserve or expected."  
"You are silly. I should be thanking the universe for you and this." he said, and in a way that sounded sincere.  
"When do you leave to go home?" I was emboldened enough to ask.  
"Well, it's an early afternoon flight, so I don't have to leave just yet. Not sure if your interested, but I am quite ready, willing, and able." he offered.  
"You are truly amazing, but gladly, at this point I have nothing to conceal, and everything to gain. How may I pleasure you?" was my reply.  
He quietly laughed. "Maybe both of us could satisfy and be satisfied."   
We began to kiss. I reached and pulled my hands through his curls as I pulled his face closer. He ran his left hand down my back till he reached where my cheeks divided and tickled with tender stokes. This caused me to wiggle and press against him. I raised one leg over his hip and my groin pressed against his. His cock was already hard. I pushed him back flat on the bed and moved my head to his chest. I adored his scent. Taking a nipple in my mouth I sucked then nipped gently. He groaned and stroked my hair. Moving my mouth to his other nipple I gave it the same treatment.   
"You have not disappointed me in quality or quantity." I quipped. "I know none of my imaginings ever achieved describing just how good and amazing you are. I apologize for failing to do you justice in any story you might have been the hero in."   
He smiled and pulled me tight against him.  
"You have been the surprise for me. From the first, I couldn't quite figure out if you were interested or not, that is why I came back the next day. I enjoyed how easy you were to be around, how quiet and comfortable you are just being, no expectations, just open to whatever happens. I didn't know just how to proceed. You surprised me at each turn. Tonight more than ever. But, after Paris, was it only yesterday, I really wanted to, not just have sex with you in a causal let's do it way, but, wanted you to want me--the person I am, not the actor or a character I've been. That you didn't just turn it into just sex, that was a surprise. I like just sex, but I also enjoy knowing or at least getting to know someone." he shared.  
"Funny that. The truth is, I wanted you from the moment you walked in, really I did. Not begging you take me, take me now, was the hardest I've ever had to control myself! But, as much as I physically wanted you and it was intense, I didn't want to think of you as only sexy and gorgeous and that be the reason. Somehow that seems to place a value on an individual for something that doesn't represent the whole person. I just need to respect and appreciate the whole person. I wanted to know you, not who I thought you were. But, right now, you are far more than I imagined and yet I still feel as if I know you not." I responded.  
With that, he kissed me and I shifted and got on top of him, and adjusted till his cock was poised to enter, then slowly eased myself down onto him till I was completely filled. That he was more than ready again, was still astonishing. He was passionate and filled me, slowly we developed a rhythm. Again, I was amazed at his size. I stretched out, my belly to his, my breasts on his chest, my mouth found his and I kissed him. I wanted to enter him as he was in me. His thrusting became more intense, more demanding. I raised and his mouth found my nipple, he sucked tenderly at first, but with a gradual intensity that brought a cry of pleasure from me. Letting that nipple go, he moved to the other and sucked that one, till both were so hard I again cried out. I pushed back and balanced myself, sitting up taking the lead on the intensity and tempo. Slowly first, then faster, I could feel myself again aching to release.   
He must have been at his point of no return, for he raised and we were sitting, he sitting on his bent legs, me grinding against his groin, he fully ensconced inside me. Arms wrapped around each other, our mouths open and tongues exploring, I heard him moan, his lips moved to my neck and he began to nip and kiss. Suddenly that sensation brought me to my finish. So tightly fastened to him, I was unable to move and felt his hot cum hit my womb, his cock jerking and contracting. My own orgasm was intense, I wasn't sure where the ache ended and pleasure began for an instant. As the last wave of my orgasm ended, his did also. We remained together for several minutes, saying nothing, just holding each other. Slowly we separated. I raised my head, and lowered my mouth to his.   
We kissed, and then I said: "It's my normal time to rise and shine. And, I am loathe to end this. But, you stay in bed, I'll fix some coffee for us." I offered.  
I left the bed, grabbed my robe and went to the kitchen. The living room was dark, so I went and raised the shades and looked out. The sun was up, it was going to be a gorgeous day. I took him a cup of coffee, he was lying on the bed, completely naked still. He had such a body confidence, with obvious good reason. The sight of him made me smile. I handed him his coffee and crawled in beside him.   
"Thanks to you, I'll be on cloud nine all day. If I have any customers, they'll think I'm stoned! How do I explain my rapture?" I teased.   
He glanced at the clock and said; "I really should go, I haven't even packed." With that, he rolled over and found his briefs, pulled them on, then stood and finished dressing. I rose and we walked out of the bedroom. I grabbed his boots and he put them on. We walked to the door, and down the stairs. At the door, I turned off the alarm and we kissed.   
"Journey safe and have a relaxing and enjoyable visit." I said, but wanted to ask him to text me when he arrived. But suddenly wondered if this wasn't really our final goodbye.  
"Don't have too much excitement and fun without me." Was his reply.  
He bent his head and kissed me again then turned and walked out the door and down the alley. I watched till he reached the corner, where he turned, waved, then walked on.  
I reset the alarm and went back upstairs. I looked around the flat and realized how different it would be without his potential presence. How quickly things had progressed and now what had been a perfectly comfortable existence now felt tattered by his absence. How would I resume my life without him. My past lacked him and thus lacked any knowledge of what was to be missed. Still, a future with his memory seemed a fair exchange. I prepared to go to the shop and begin my day.


	14. Second Meeting

Chapter 13 Second Meeting  
>Most of day followed the typical flow of filling orders, random customers, and time to think. It was the thinking when I was alone that was the challenge. My mind returned again and again to last night and Kaelin. Our first time together, just a few hours before, and that memory of Kaelin was driving me crazy. Focusing on remembering how my senses felt, I would close my eyes and recall how exquisite he looked. From the first moment I saw him, my eyes were parched and craved his image as if looking for an oasis in a desert. His countenance should be carved for all of eternity, most certainly nude, his body so graceful, yet muscles just under his smooth skin that rippled when he moved. So warm, was his skin as if he just walked in from the sun. His hands, powerful yet elegant, caressing something, remembering the way they moved across my body, and those curls falling across his brow, with just a hint of a smile curling on his lips. He was magnetic, I was drawn to him, wanting to just reach out and stroke that skin, tousle those curls, and kiss those lips. I could only compare him to statues of Greek gods. Oh to be an artist and sculpt his body out of fine marble. But a statue has no voice and the sound of his voice was a soothing balm in a world filled with a dissonance cacophony. No matter the accent he used, there was something commanding in the way he spoke. His words were addictive. Surely he was a Siren, hearing his voice, one would put their mortal soul in danger to approach and listen to him whisper anything. And his smell. How could anyone smell that good all the time? But, his taste, the memory brought my tongue to my lips to try and find one small drop of him still lingering. He stimulated each my five senses even with just a memory. Leaning back against a bookshelf, I revisited each time we came together, wanting to feel him in my arms, for him to take me again and bring me to marvelous climax. Alas, all those memories of him, what it felt like when he kissed me, what I experienced when he stroked my body, when he entered me, brought me to a point where I was aching for him. Feeling lost in recalling the passion, the memories did not satisfy, rather made me ache more for him than ever before, desiring his embrace, his taste, his touch, and his smile. Silently calling his name I could almost imagine he was there with me. A throbbing began, but one that would not be satisfied without him. Each of those memories brought a smile to my lips, but such an desire for him that bordered on painful. Still, life was good, I could return to those memories anytime. About half an hour before closing the door opened and the young lady from the day before walked in. I was a bit surprised and realized I still couldn't quite place her, but felt that I must know her somehow. She'd really thrown me for a loop yesterday, and her return made me feel a bit odd once more. She approached and smiled: "Hello again. I returned to buy a few books today." "Lovely to see you. Do you have any particular title or author in mind today?" Maybe I had been wrong about her. "Oh, let's take a look at what you have. I need to be inspired. I'll be doing a role and want to do some preparation by reading. It's going to be a mystery, about a man who takes on a relationship with two women at the same time. I'll be one of the women. Do you have any books with that as a subject?" She asked. "Off the top of my head, I can't recall any like that, but I feel certain that would be a very common theme. If I may, I could do some research, and compile a list, see if I have any of them, though if not, I'll be happy to share the titles, perhaps you can find them at other shops or even on line. Maybe you could take my number and call tomorrow, I'm happy to work on it tonight." was my reply. "Oh I wouldn't want to keep you from any plans you have. Don't you have someone waiting for you?" she asked. "No, my nights are my own. It will give me something to do, I rather like doing research and discovering new works. No problem at all." I answered. "Oh I assumed you were in a relationship." She seemed sure of this in how she said it. "No, I'm not." Again her attitude left me unsettled. "Well, how do you usually spend your evenings, if I may ask?" She inquired. "I guess, like most people. I haven't really thought about it like that. I finish work, if I have chores, I do them, sometimes I go out for a bite to eat, or take a walk, I have a few organizations I am involved in, so I go to events, or stay home, read, write, watch TV, whatever." I offered. Being asked truly made me consider my life for the moment. Was my life so ordinary and boring, that it could be summed up so succinctly? Is this how the rest of my life would play out I reflected to myself. "What plans did you have for tonight?" She look at me quizzically. "None specific. Probably just close the shop, see if I have anything for my dinner, if not, either go out for a bite or just pick up something and bring it back. Maybe take a walk." Suddenly I couldn't figure out what I would do tonight. Though the past few nights I hadn't expected Kaelin and his appearances were surprises, pleasant, who was I fooling, they were the highlight of my life each time, but suddenly realizing that it wasn't going to happen tonight, made me rethink my current situation. "Well, this may seem a bit forward, but I'm free, perhaps we could go get something to eat." She suggested. Unable to even know how to answer, I must have froze like a deer in headlights. Slowly I formed the words; "I think you'd be a bit disappointed, I'm not good company, a bit on the quiet side, especially when I meet new people and don't have anything in common with them." That was the truth at least. "As an actress, you have a very dynamic and exciting life, mine is very boring. I don't even know what we could talk about." "Oh, I love to meet new people, gives me inspiration for roles." She replied. "We can chat and get to know each other. I'll be leaving and going to Ireland tomorrow." There it was, Ireland. Why did she tell me that I wondered. And I had no idea how to graciously get out of this invitation. Why hadn't I said I had something to do, someone to meet? "Well, if you like. Is there anyplace you'd like to go?" I offered. "No, you choose, where do you like to go, maybe someplace nearby or where you usually go when you go out with someone?" she suggested. All I could think was where I'd gone with Kaelin, but didn't want to go there with her. So I suggested; "There's an American dinner I knew in the Leicester Square area, would that be OK?" She just smiled and said; "That would be lovely. Do you take people there often?" "I have on occasion." True enough, but not recently. And now I had to spend the next few minutes closing with her waiting. Without thinking, I said; "I need to check on my cat if you don't mind?" Not at all, I'd love to go up to your flat and see your cat." She replied apparently thinking that was an invitation. So now there was the expectation of going up to my flat. And with that, I paused, how did she know I lived above the shop? Was it just an assumption, or did she know somehow? That creepy feeling again. Maybe I didn't want her in my flat, but what to do. "Very well, it won't take a moment, I just want to see she has fresh water and plenty of food." I offered. With that I began to close for the day. Everything locked and put away, we headed upstairs. Dumping my laptop and other things, I hurried to check on Jaffa's food and refilled her water bowl. As I did, I noticed her taking a look around the room. She almost seemed to be looking for something, casually touching items and looking at everything. I wanted to comment on her interest, challenge her, but wasn't sure where that would go, so I bit my tongue. Suddenly she sat down on the sofa, and said; "It's still early, no hurry, why don't we just have a chat here before we go out?" For some reason this felt very odd and more than a little uncomfortable with her here with me. But, I couldn't find a rational reason not to agree. So, I suggested a drink. She smiled and said, "That would be nice, what do you have?" "I have some wine, not sure of the quality, I don't drink it, but have some on hand. Otherwise, coffee, tea, soda, or water is all I have." I offered. "Hmm, maybe a glass of wine. But if you don't drink it, it will go off unless you have other visitors and I wouldn't want to cause that. I don't suppose you have a beer?" she requested. "I don't think so." Unable to remember if Kaelin had left any behind, but not wanting to share that with her either. "Are you having anything?" she countered. "Maybe a cup of coffee." I suggested. "That would be fine." she smiled as she answered. I went to fix the coffee. I just wanted to get out of here, but had no idea where this was going or how to move it along. We sat, and she'd ask about what brought me to England. I shared the same story I told everyone. Then we both went quiet. Finally, thinking it was my turn, I asked about her career. She smiled and shared her career highlights and there it was, why she seemed to familiar to me, she and Kaelin had been an item, meeting on the set of one his shows. Physically, she looked very different from what I recalled of the photos I'd seen of him with her. But now I could see it was her, though her hair and how she was dressed, was different from the photos. And, I just knew she was who Kaelin had spent that night with. My expression must have given her pause, she leveled her eyes and asked; "Do you remember who I am now?" "The show sounds familiar, but I don't think I've actually seen it." I blatantly lied. "I've not lived over here that long. Is it still running? I inquired, hopping my voice was still normal. "No, it was a few years ago, but I've gone on to do a number of other things since." she answered. "Then maybe it's been in a more recent show that I've seen you." I offered. "Perhaps." she smiled in such a way, that implied she knew I was lying to her. Having finished my coffee, I just wanted her to leave. Sheer coincidence had not brought her to my bookshop. She knew and wanted something, but wasn't making it clear what she expected to get from me, and I had no desire to share anything with her. "We might want to go, it's a ride on the tube." I suggested. "Oh, I hope you don't think me rude, but I just remembered I have to meet someone tonight. Totally slipped my mind. Maybe we can do this another night, after I return from Ireland, I will be with someone and would love for you to meet him." she taunted. "No, not rude at all. I'm going to just fix a light meal, read, and have an early night. I've had a very full past few days." I shared and realized I was very close to divulging more than I wanted. I rose and walked to the door, she sat for a moment more just looking around and said: "You have a very convenient life, living above where you work. It seems interesting, but I don't think I could ever be so satisfied with such a limited lifestyle." "You are correct, my life is very contained, but it pleases me. And my needs and wants are very few, all easily satisfied, we each must choose our own path." I tendered. With that, she rose walked to the door, graceful, serene, and very pretty. We went down the stairs and she left. I closed and locked door, set the alarm and went back to my flat. Entering I could hear my phone ringing, and saw it was Kaelin. However, taking his call just then wasn't possible, so I let it ring. The creepy feeling had returned and I went to the window and looked out on the street, people were walking by, but no one was lingering or looking towards the building. Suddenly the room seemed too full of her and getting out was my only goal. Grabbing my bag, I walked out leaving my phone on the table. At the door, I glanced down the street and didn't see anyone, but went to a smaller passage at the far end of the alley and came out on a different street. If anyone was watching for me to leave, they wouldn't know. My pace was quick as if in a hurry, but in truth my goal was to simply be alone. Reaching the tube, I went down and got on a south bound train. At the first stop across the river I got off and came up to the street. Here it was busy, lots of people around, and easy to blend in. Heading east walking along the Thames was always relaxing and I needed it tonight. My thoughts swirled. Why had she come to the bookshop? Was she following him? How had she known to come to the shop? Was he cheating on her? Why wasn't that my first question? And, finally, what was I feeling? He was too easy to become attached to, that was certain. Everything about him drew you in, his presence commanded attention and I willing gave it to him. Didn't I imagine I was half in love with him before he even walked though that door? But why, wasn't it just all fangirl silliness? What had I based the attraction on? Just how he looked or his talent? Was that really a fair or realistic way to begin a relationship? Expectations that could never be fulfilled. And, why, why was I even thinking this? We'd hung out, had a few good days, and one night of very great sex, but really what else did I expect or want and what did he want or expect? As he'd said, people in the business or who knew him from before, those were whom he could trust. So time for me to get an attitude adjustment. Walking, my mind running over the past few days, for over an hour left me exhausted. Looking around I determined where the closest Tube was and headed for it. Getting off a couple of stops before the one nearest to my flat, I went to the store and bought several items. Though I wasn't particularly hungry, I knew I needed to eat. I returned via the back alley and went up to my flat. As I entered my phone was ringing, and it was Kaelin, but I still didn't answer. I checked, he'd called a number of times, and had even texted. I decided to wait before I texted him. So I took my shower and then fixed a plate of nibbles. Just as I was settling down, the phone range again, and I answered this call. "Hello Irish." I hoped my voice sounded light and cheery. "I've been calling, was getting a bit worried." he said. "Sorry, I went out for a walk and didn't take my phone. Got in and wanted to shower and settle in for the night." I realized I wasn't being completely truthful with him, but wasn't actually lying to him. Surely the splitting of a fine hair. Besides what would I say, I met your girlfriend, felt a bit odd as she seemed to know about me, but I didn't know about her, and just didn't feel like dealing with it? No, avoiding having a discussion about this was all I wanted to do. "Oh, OK, just was a bit worried." he responded. "Did you have a good journey? Are you happy to be home? Is your Mum excited to have you there?" I asked. "Yes, to all your questions. All good. We're going out to the Pub and I wanted to make sure you were OK." He shared. "That amuses me." I said. "Why wouldn't I be OK?" "I don't know, you're just on my mind a lot." He offered. "That is very sweet, you are on my mind a lot also. Probably more than you realize or should be. I've spent the better part of today, just remember what last night was like with you." I confessed. "Really, that sounds very naughty. I've thought about last night a few times also. " He teased. "I am missing you, though I should just move on and let you get back to your life." I wasn't sure why I said that, it just came out. "What do you mean, get back to my life?" He asked. "Nothing, sorry, just, nothing, odd way of saying I hope you're enjoying yourself." Was all I could offer. "Look, I've had a call from a friend who wants me to do a little theater work for a couple of weeks. So, I won't be back as soon as I thought I might." he shared. "Oh wow, that sounds ever so exciting. I'm very pleased for you." I was genuinely happy for him. "Yeah, it's rehearsals all week, then limited opening on Saturday. I know the play, done this part before, so I just have to refresh my memory on the lines and the rest. But, I'm excited to do it. It's been a while since I did theater." He shared. "I'm excited for you also. It sounds like you are looking forward to doing this and happy to be acting on the stage again. I'm glad you have the opportunity. I'll bet you'll be fantastic in the role. And, I'm going to go all fangirl on you here and request something and I want it signed, but it must say; with love to my most devoted and favorite fan whom I adore." I teased. "Oh, fangirling are you. Well I think I can do that for my Babbling Brook." he responded. "But, they are waiting for me, so I have to go, my only night to go out and party it will be rehearsals every night before the play opens." "You go, have a great time, but don't stay out too late or drink too much. It will bite you in the arse tomorrow if you do." I taunted. "Goodnight, give Jaffa a cuddle for me." he said and hung up. "Well Jaffa, he's in a good place, and he said to give you a cuddle, so you are on his mind." I smiled as I spoke to her, though she seemed less than fazed. Thinking for a moment, I realized he'd walk into my life less than a week ago. It had been a whirlwind few days that left me completely enamored with him. Whatever he might bid me do, I was too willing to do it. Somewhere in my reality, now suppressed, I knew this wasn't going to end well, but denial was outdistancing all other realities.


	15. Chapter 14 ---The Play's the Thing

Chapter 14 ---The Play's the Thing  
The next day it was work as usual, again knowing Kaelin wouldn't just show up left me a bit sad, but I rationalized this was the future. Best to get use to it before I became too attached. Still there was a longing and aching I'd not known before. Just before I closed for the day, several photos came through. These were of the other actors and only the briefest glimpse of Kaelin in a few, laughing. His face as perfect as ever, always reminding me of an angel. I smiled and returned a snap of some of the books I was preparing for shipping. After closing I went up to my flat and suddenly it seemed very lonely, so I decided to treat myself to dinner out. Heading out, a call came through from Kaelin.  
"How has your day been? Exciting?" he teased.  
"Hardly, so boring, just waiting for a third celebrity to walk through my door." I said without thinking.  
His response was almost instantaneous; "Third, who was the second?"  
I realized I shouldn't have qualified in numbers, I shot back. "Some young lady, certain I recognized her, just couldn't place her." Hoping that would satisfy him. It must have, his response was a simple; "Let me know when you remember who she is." I decided to just drop it, and said; "I'm on the street, going to find some place new to eat. I need an adventure, you spoiled me, and now I'm lost without you coming around. What have you done to me?"  
He responded with; "I have a favor to ask."  
I answered; "Of course anything at all. What is your desire of me?"  
He teased with; "You'll find out tomorrow. Have a good dinner, got to get back to rehearsal."  
A mystery he continued to be. With that, I continued to walk till I found a small cafe and went in. I wondered what he could want, but knew he'd tell me in his own good time. After the meal, I took another walk, I certainly needed the exercise, and other than Jaffa, some chores, and books nothing was calling me back to the flat. Finally, the darkening twilight motivated me to return home. A quiet evening ensued. How mundane was my life I thought.  
The next morning, a courier arrived with packet for me, written on the outside one word—Please. It was a ticket for a flight to Dublin on Saturday morning and a return on Sunday evening. I called his number and he answered immediately.  
“You realize, this is the first time you have ever called me? Always, I’ve called you.” Was the first thing he said, then asked: “Will you?”  
“Yes, I will. But, what’s this about?” What do you need or want?” I replied.  
“You to come and see the play, that’s all. Spend the night, and you can return Sunday evening.” He offered.  
“OK, but one thing, will I get to see you in tights? But of course tights or not I can't resist, when I arrive, I’ll catch a taxi, but where to?” I asked.  
“You'll have to come to see, and don’t worry, a driver will meet you.” He answered.  
“Anything I need to know, be prepared for, do?” Wondering what would be involved.  
“Nothing, just come. It will be fun. You can meet a few people while you're here." He said.  
“Gladly, I’m in need of an adventure. Without you it’s pretty boring here.” I shared  
“Good, I like it that way. Gotta get back to rehearsal, see you Saturday.” And he hung up.  
After, I was suddenly, OK, what did I just agree to and I need an outfit! The rest of the day I obsessed about buying something. Usually, I just went to plays on my own or with a friend, nothing fancy, just a fun evening out. But, this, with him, I would have to step it up and actually get an outfit for sure. Browsing on line, I found some ideas and a short list of shops to visit. As soon as I closed the shop and checked on Jaffa I headed out, a woman on a mission to find the perfect outfit. The first shop had nothing to my liking, so onto another. There a young lady gave some great advice, selected several outfits and evaluated each. Wanting comfort, but a little chic, she suggested two. Unable to decide I went for both. She then suggested shoes! Another major decision, but once again, she recommend a store, a few doors down, and called ahead to explain what I would need. She was my new best friend! Sure enough, that young lady at the shoe store had what I needed. So there I had two new outfits and shoes. Suddenly I remembered thinking he would be high maintenance, when we first met. But, worth every bit.  
That night and the next he called and we chatted for a short time, mostly about the play. The excitement in his voice was infectious. And, I asked where I’d be staying, to which he said at his parents’ home. That made me a bit concerned. I offered to get a hotel room, but he insisted, they wanted me to stay with them and so did he. And suddenly the realization I'd be meeting his family. I decided to make fudge to take as a little gift. As soon as we hung up, I rushed out to the store and got the items and came back and made it and popped it in the fridge to set. Then decided to take a book as well. I quickly found something I thought might be interesting for his mom.  
Saturday morning I rose early, far to excited to sleep. He texted, one word: Excited?  
I responded: More afraid... Then packed and headed off to the airport.  
It was an uneventful flight, just a bit over an hour in the sky. But as an American, it was still international travel for me. Once through customs, I wasn't sure what to do next. Kaelin had said a driver would be there, and I assumed he was meeting me. But, a quick look around and no sign of him. I was about to phone him when I saw two men holding up a sign with the word "Babbling" and laughed.  
I approached and said; "I hope you are here for me."  
They laughed and said yes. Immediately I recognized one as his brother Mick, there was a resemblance, and his husband, Lagan, from photos I'd seen. I was a bit shy, but smiled and apologized for them having to fetch me. They were kind and said no problem. Once in the car, they both began to question me; "How had I met Kaelin, when, what did I think of him, how did I come to live in England?"  
"Didn't he share anything about me with you?" I inquired.  
Mick answered; "Yes, but we never know how much to believe him. And he didn't share much."  
"Interesting to know, I'll keep that in mind. Not that there is much to tell, I barely know him." I remarked then shared the basics of our meeting.  
They were very interested that we'd only met a week before. And asked loads of questions about my past. I shared what little I thought might be interesting but tried to keep it very light and focused on random events.  
"Did Kaelin ask you to interrogate me?" I asked.  
"No, we're just curious, most of his previous interests have been in the business." his brother explained.  
"Makes sense, that is where he spends most of his time, and surely shares the same interests, goals, and maybe even a future. And I certainly don't fit any of those. And I assure you I am as surprised as you. His attention, though highly enjoyed, mystifies me." I responded. Then I asked for them to share information about him. They had loads of stories to tell. He liked a good joke, even getting pissed was something he did, not regularly, but enjoyed it now and then, could be the life of the party, and adored by everyone, something I already knew or suspected. But, besides that he was quiet and shy at times, again how I best knew him. A chameleon, mysterious, but well loved by his family and friends who would do anything to protect him. They both laughed and we all agreed he was a very enigmatic person.  
We soon reached an area with lots of shops and restaurants.  
"How about something to eat? Lagan asked.  
"I'm good, whatever you want, I'm in." I replied.  
We parked, and went into a pub. We ordered and sat at a table. Normally, very quiet when meeting new people, they managed to keep me in the conversation. They were witty, and constantly telling stories. I was smitten with them, they seemed to complete each other.  
When we finished, they took me to his parents home and I met Eithne and Peter. They were very kind. I offered the book and fudge and then had no idea what to say or do. But, Eithne seemed to know I was out of my element. She asked loads of questions about the bookstore, how I liked living in London, what I missed about the states, lots of easy questions to answer. Finally she asked if I needed to freshen up and rest before we headed off to the play. I gratefully accepted and she took me up to my room which I discovered was actually Kaelin's room. Suddenly I felt a bit weird and wondered about this arrangement. But, she seemed quite comfortable about this. I wasn't sure if I'd be having him as a roommate later and just decided to ignore that for now. A shower felt wonderful, then some time to just sit and relax for a few minutes. However the nervousness kept me from really relaxing, so I dressed and went downstairs. Everyone was just hanging out and chatting. I managed to just sink in and be accepted without much fuss. As the conversation flowed I was politely included but not expected to contribute. It quickly became quite comfortable. Not long after, it was time to leave for the theater. By now I was desperate to see Kaelin.  
We arrived and there was Kaelin waiting for us. He grabbed me and gave me a massive hug and quick but chaste kiss. He was already in his costume, and it was tights. I demanded he walk around a bit. I wanted the full effect. A few other actors came over and we were all introduced. And there she was. As he introduced us, I responded: "Finally, I now know your name and how I recognized you, and why you were going to Ireland."  
"Yes, Kaelin and I have a long and interesting past. Funny that both of us should end up at your bookstore." She smiled like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.  
At that point, Kaelin remarked: "I see you've met."  
"Yes, this was my second celebrity I mentioned. However, I wasn't able to remember how I recognized her. But, now I do" I shared. With that he looked at her and I had the feeling he was a bit upset. I also realized my suspicion that she had been who he'd spent the night with was correct.  
Soon everyone went into the theater and we found our seats. As this was more of a dress rehearsal with just close friends, family, and theater people in attendance, there were a number of empty seats. And there he was on stage, amazing, and the tights didn't hurt one bit. He commanded every scene he was in. At least I couldn't take my eyes off of him. After several scenes he was off stage and slipped behind me and whispered: "Come with me." So I followed him and he pulled me along to the wings. This was a great view of the stage and audience. We stood watching the scene. Watching from my seat and now from the wings, I realized each perspective changed how you viewed what was happening, sort of like life. From here I could see some of the things which were needed to make the actors on the stage succeed, some of the audience, and the action on the stage from a different perspective.  
"He leaned his head down and whispered in my ear: "Are we OK?"  
I was reminded of our time at the Eiffel Tower. I looked at him and said; "It's time for you to go. Please, don't make me cry."  
He squeezed my shoulder and smiled. Then went to wait for his cue to enter the stage.  
As I stood watching the performance, I saw her, across the stage on the other side. She looked across at me, and then went on stage. His death was marvelous. After his body was removed from the stage, he simply came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me and we stood and watched the other actors. His next scene was truly his death scene, though he'd only be on stage, but no performance as such. However, he assured me, playing dead took considerable skill. When he left for that scene I remained in the wings. As I stood there she came and joined me. We looked at each other and smiled, but simply stood in silence till the play ended. She went out for the cast call. When the last bow was taken, she returned to stand beside me.  
"Did you enjoy it?" She asked.  
"Indeed, you were very good in your part." I offered.  
"Thank you." She responded and walked away.  
Kaelin arrived and pulled me along as he went to the area behind the stage.  
We begin to kiss and in between he asked questions; "What did I think of his Mam, his Dad? How was it with Mick and Lagan, what had they said? How was the flight? Did I enjoy the play?" I could barely get an answer out, before he'd kiss me again.  
Finally I pushed him away and said; "I am more than happy to answer your questions or kiss you till your knees buckle, but one or the other, you choose!"  
He laughed, then kissed me long and hard. I was melting for him. How easily he was in control. He then looked at me and said, "We're all going out to celebrate and you are coming along."  
"Do you really want me along? Shouldn't your celebration just be for the cast and crew?" I asked, genuinely wondering if it should be just for the cast and crew.  
"No, everyone is welcome to come along. And I definitely want you there to meet everyone. Besides Mick, Lagan, Mam, and Dad are coming along for a bit too." He answered. Then said: "I want you now."  
"Right here?" I asked, but smiled at the idea of sex with Kaelin in this dusty, cluttered with the artifacts of previous productions, back behind the stage location. I wondered what this stage had seen over the years.  
"Yes, you took me to Paris, I want you here." He replied.  
"If I recall we didn't do anything naughty in Paris, though it was very romantic." I taunted. But with that, I took my hands and began to run them along his torso. I was always amazed at how long he seemed from his neck to his groin. He laughed and responded in kind and began to fondle my breasts. Standing in the clutter, I did pause and wonder how to accomplish this. Realizing it was the floor or standing, I decided on a more practical approach, and pushed him back to lean against a stack of furniture. I reached into the tights and smiled at the memory of how he filled them as he strutted on stage. "You in tights make this play X-rated!" I teased then rolled his tunic up and found his nipples quite hard and began to give one then the other my full attention, sucking and nipping gently. Something about the play had more than aroused him. He whole body felt taut, like a bow string pulled to it's limit. Moving my mouth down, I buried my nose in his chest hair and inhaled his fragrance a mix of sweat and make-up combined with his cologne Reaching his navel, I buried my nose in it and just nuzzled. It had only been a few days since we'd met and fewer since we'd first had sex. But, I was overcome with desire for him. He had his eyes closed and seemed completely content to allow me to direct this. Finding the drop front closure I tugged at the lacings, loosened them and discovered he hadn't worn any undergarment under his tights and reached in to find his very hard cock. Dropping my head and kissing it before I licked it. He moaned and held my shoulders, kneading them tenderly. I took more of him in my mouth, swirling my tongue to wet it. Each swirl I took him deeper in my mouth. From this angle I had less difficulty taking him completely. As he rested with his cock fully embedded in my mouth, he was panting and moaning. Pulling him closer, my hands squeezed his bum and held him tight for a moment. As he pushed I began to slide my mouth taking him deeply with each thrust. He leaned back and allowed me to determine the pace. My goal was to make it pleasurable and last. However, this was as exciting for me. Something about the location, though muffled, the sounds of the others chatting and moving about meant there was a chance of being found, and that intensified the pleasure for both of us. Too soon I was taking him as deeply as I could and holding him there to increase the sensation and pressure on the head of his cock. Pulling him tight against my mouth I could barely breathe. I slipped one hand and caressed his sack, he stiffened and began to moan. At that moment his cum shot out of his cock with each pulsation I swallowed which had the effect of my mouth tightening on him. He held my head and called out my name. As he finished I still held his flaccid cock in my mouth for a moment. Finally he pulled back, and lifted my head to his." Not complaining, but that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." He confessed.  
"Well, you usually have such control over me, it was fun to turn the tables on you for once. I want to keep you guessing from here on out. Besides I wanted to calm you down but leave you wanting more." I offered.  
"Mission accomplished then. I can't wait till I get you home tonight." He said.  
"You think I'm going to have sex with you in your room with your Mom and Dad in the next room? You are crazy!" I taunted, but the very thought was far to exciting for me to admit.  
He laughed and hugged me. A bit disheveled, we went to his dressing room that he shared with several other actors. While they seemed comfortable in their various stages of undress, I demurred and went to find his family. Soon Kaelin appeared and we went off to a nearby pub and as everyone arrive, it quickly filled. Pulling several tables together we were able to sit as a group. However, Kaelin was a social butterfly, moving about the room, chatting with everyone, offering praise, hugs, kisses, and compliments. Everyone loved him and hung on his every word. Watching him so comfortable, so in charge, I realized this is who I had thought he was when we met. He truly was a person of conflicting characteristics. The quiet and reflective man I spent time with, bordering on shy introvert, and this gregarious extrovert, life of the party. How could he be both I wondered. Eventually he returned to our table and by now had finished several drinks. He was adorably tipsy and very friendly. Everyone got a long hug, and he kissed all the females who stopped by. Someone put music on and several people began to dance. She came come over and congratulated him. Then looked at him and said; "They're playing our song, dance with me please."  
"Yes, I've never seen you dance, please, I'd love to see you on that floor." I offered, realizing that pouting or acting the spurned lover just wasn't my style.  
Mick jumped up and said; "Yeah, go dance with her, cause I'm going to dance with Alden."  
"Oh no, I simply cannot dance, never learned." I said truthfully.  
Lagan stood and said; "Then we'll put you between us and teach you."  
Suddenly I was pulled between them and said; "Oh my fantasy to be the filling in a sandwich of you two is coming true!"  
We laughed and off to the dance floor they whisked me.  
I was two left feet, but they kept me moving at times squeezing me between them and other times pulling me across the room from one to the other. They soon wore me out. By the time they let me go, Kaelin had returned to the table and she was sitting close to him where I'd been. Mick and Lagan pulled a chair in between them for me. Everyone was talking about all sorts of things and the drinks kept coming. He looked at me and said; "Now we dance."  
Out on the floor I whispered; "Truly I cannot dance, never learned."  
With that, he simply pulled me close and wrapped me in his arms and we just stood and swayed to the music. As we arrived back to the table, Eithne and Peter got up to leave. I asked if I could go with them. Kaelin rose to join us, but I insisted he stay with his friends and cast mates for a bit longer. We left and went back to their home. Once there Peter went up to bed but Eithne remained and asked me why I encouraged Kaelin to stay.  
"He's not mine, this is his world and I don't want him to change. If this is how he'd normally spend his time, then I want him to continue to do this. He and I don't have a past, well, hardly more than a few days. There isn't any expectation of a future on my part. Right now is all there is. But presuming to change him or even expect him to give up things for me, even for an evening, well that isn't how I want to be. And, I don't know that he's ready to move on from her, but he has to decide without me putting pressure on him." I offered.  
Eithne, looked at me and smiled. "He'll make the right decision. He always does, in the end."  
As if on cue, Kaelin came in and behind him she followed.  
"Just had to see he got home safe, he's pissed, and so am I. But we've sent the taxi off, so now I can't get home. Kaelin said I could spend the night here." She giggled.  
Kaelin was quite pissed and simply sat on the sofa holding his head. Eithne didn't look very happy, but simply said; "Then Kaelin needs to figure out the sleeping arrangements."  
Feeling a bit like the odd one out, I offered; "Please why don't I share the bed with you, and Kaelin sleep on the sofa. Or let me sleep on the sofa. I'm comfortable anywhere."  
Eithne smiled at me and said; "I'm going up."  
"So am I, it's been a very full day. I'll get ready for bed and then whatever is the plan, let me know." I volunteered and we climbed the stairs together. At the top, she simply hugged me and said goodnight.


	16. Sleeping Arrengements

Chapter Fifteen--Sleep Arrangements  
I went into Kaelin's room and changed into my oversized T-shirt, got in bed and began to read. In a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Kaelin entered.   
"Are you awake?" He asked, but it was obvious he was still quite tipsy.   
"Yes, just changed, but I wasn't expecting you." I confessed.   
"Yes, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking, I don't think I actually offered for her to stay, well not as it sounded." he pleaded.   
"Does she have a place to sleep? I don't mind sharing with her, or if you would prefer, I can crash on the sofa." I repeated.   
"Don't be daft. I may be drunk, but that isn't going to happen. She called a taxi and left. I am sorry about this." He seemed somewhat rebuked.   
"Irish, remember I asked what you were running from? Well, I wonder if it isn't her or at least the two of you. And, that's OK. You should figure out what you want and if she is who you want. And, you probably can't do that with me as part of the equation." I offered as simply as I could.   
He looked at me, then sat on the bed. "No, not running, at least not like that. We were an item, well more but that ended, it was her choice and I realized it was for the best. She has just showed up in the past few weeks. She offers to be a friend, but keeps trying to make it more. But, I am not interested. I know she is not who I want to be with. And that was determined long before you." He professed.   
"OK, you asked if we were good earlier, and we are. At least I'm OK, only you can decide if you are too." I shared.   
He reached for me and said; "More than OK, not sure how I'll feel in the morning, but right now, more than OK."   
He took me in his arms and kissed me, long and tender, holding me close.   
I pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Are you sure about this? Your parents just across he hall, how much you've had to drink, and well, she is still hoping the two of you will reconnect. I don't want to cause any problems." I explained.   
"I am sure, quite sure, I intend to fuck you till you scream for mercy and my parents come banging on the door." He taunted.   
"Perhaps it will be to rescue you." I teased. With that I pushed him back on the bed and began to help him undress, removing his shoes and socks, shirt, pants, and briefs. "I preferred you in tights, if you don't mind my saying. I may steal them and keep them as a souvenir."   
He laughed and then moved up against the headboard and just looked at me. I slipped out of my T-shirt, but had nothing on underneath and climbed on the bed with him. Though I wanted him inside me so desperately, I was determined to pace myself and if he couldn't perform from all the drink I needed to know. However, he already had quite a hard-on. Taking his face in my hands, I began to kiss him softly all around his face. Reveling in the softness of his hair, the stubble of his beard, and the fine bones that gave his face such a distinctive look. He kept his eyes closed and allowed me to kiss him. Moving my head down to his neck, I kissed all long till I found his ears and whispered; "I'm going to make you cum, but you had better be very, very quiet." I held his shoulders and squeezed them. His body was so lean, but a very muscular and hard one. I took one ear lobe and gently nibbled and tugged on it. That seem to tickle him and he squirmed a little. Moving further down, I rubbed my face on his chest. The silky hair covered his skin thickly, but under it the muscles rippled every time he moved. He remained so still, I wondered if he had fallen asleep, but when I raised my head, he whispered; "Don't stop, make this moment last for ever."  
I continued to move my face over his chest and abdomen, slowly feeling the silky hair and inhaling his fragrance.   
"You sure you can manage? You've had a bit of drink, so if you can't, no problems, I can wait you out." I offered to him.   
"Just enjoying this feeling, so tantalizing, I know what's to come but this is just exciting." He responded. I continued to just move my face over his groin. Letting my hair trail along and swirl over his cock. Finally, I moved my mouth to his cock again, but he stopped me and said: "No, not again you have too much of an advantage. Besides, I want to be inside of you and feel when you cum."   
"Gladly, just trying to be accommodating." I replied. So I shifted my body and with him sitting on the bed, I prepared to straddle him. Moving my body over his, I hovered over his very hard cock. I rubbed my clit against it and realized how hot and wet I was. I just wanted him inside of me, nothing else mattered in that moment anticipating that sensation when someone you want so badly is there and about to enter you. As I eased myself on him, he opened his eyes and looked at me, smiled, and said: "Ummm, so wet, so warm, so tight. Just how I like it."   
Once he was firmly inside me, I just clung to him, rested my head in the curve of his neck and enjoyed how he filled me so well. My sheath felt stretched and my desire was to grind on him. But I resisted for a few minutes, just allowing him to fill me. With that he began to nuzzle my neck, something I found so exciting and he knew it. He moved all along my collar bone, and gradually down to my breast. He found one nipple and began to suck, slowly, very lightly at first, but it had the effect of causing me to squirm. With that attention I slowly began rising and falling on his cock. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me tight, kissing me deeply. I stopped for a moment then I pressed down as hard as I could. He was so large, I wondered that he didn't rip me apart. I held his head and gazed at his perfect face. A smile formed and he whispered; "I want to hear that babbling tonight."   
"I refuse to wake your parents, I will hold it in, I could not face your Mom or Dad tomorrow." I whispered. "And please, don't you dare tell me they are use to it."   
"No, haven't really brought my dates home for this." He confessed.   
"Oh no, I am truly embarrassed now!" I bemoaned.   
He laughed, then begin to pull me up and down till I responded and we found our rhythm. To keep from crying out, I kept my mouth on his, kissing him hard, at times sucking the breath out of him. In this semi-sitting position, movement was limited, but very intense. Finally, I began to grind and rock on his cock, learning back then forward, forcing it further inside me. Suddenly he held me tightly and moaned, calling my name and as the orgasm began to sweep over me, I could feel him cum. His cock was like a firing cannon. By the time I finished, I was whimpering. He rolled me over, his cock slipped out of me but he remained between my legs.   
"Hmm, that was good, very good, I think Heaven must feel like this." he said as he began to kiss my neck. "Thank you for coming today. I really wanted you to meet the family and see the play. I hope you haven't been disappointed."   
"No, none of this has been disappointing. Thanks for inviting me. Your family is very kind. No wonder you are so amazing." I confessed.   
We adjusted and snuggled and both drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Sleepover  
Sometime later I was awakened, Kaelin was quite restless. I asked: "What's wrong Irish? Are you OK? Can I do anything for you?"  
"Bloody hangover, my head is going to explode." He moaned.  
"Let me get you something." I said as I rose, found my purse and pulled out paracetamol. Then I put on my T-shirt and went out and down the stairs to the kitchen and got him a large glass of water. Back up the stairs and I made him take the pills and drink all of the water. I went to the bathroom and got a flannel and wet it. Returning I put it on his forehead. "Lie back, let the medicine kick in and relax with this on your brow." I instructed him.  
"Thank you. Sorry to wake you, but remind me when I'm better, we can play nurse and patient." He felt well enough to tease. I slipped off my T-shirt and cuddled against him for comfort. He, pulled me tight and drifted back to sleep. Lying next to him in his arms, I could feel his heartbeat and his chest rise and fall with every breath. This was perhaps the most comforting experience of my life making me feel like I was in a place where there are no worries and no fear. Don't get carried away I thought to myself as I drifted back into sleep.  
I woke early, my usual, even in Ireland apparently. I slipped out of bed quietly, found my T-shirt and put it on. Taking the glass, I headed down the stairs. I was thirsty now and when Kaelin woke, he'd be dehydrated and need more water. When I entered the kitchen, his Mom was there, drinking a cup of coffee. "You're up early, problems sleeping?" She asked with a smile.  
"Me, no, oh no! I am an early riser, but your son might be hung over. He woke last night with a headache, so I got him some medicine and water. But, I'm thirsty, might I have a cup of coffee?" I answered. "I'll take up some more water in a minute."  
"That was very kind of you." She said "I'm going out for a walk when I finish my coffee, would you like to join me?"  
"Oh yes please, I'd like to see the area and a walk will do me good." I answered and with that Kaelin came in wearing a pair of shorts. He kissed the top of his Mom's head, and squeezed her hand. "Are you two talking about me?" He sat down and held his head.  
"Of course, you are our favorite topic." I told the truth. "But, you still have a headache. Go back up, I'll bring you some juice and water. You need to hydrate and I'll get another paracetamol for you. He did as I said, so I turned to Eithne and said, I won't be a minute, he needs to sleep and I'm too awake to just hang about."  
I went up, gave him the drink and paracetamol and said: "Your Mom and I are going for a walk. You need to sleep, I'll come up when we get back. OK?"  
"Are you two going to talk about me?" He asked.  
"Hmm, I imagine we will, I intend to ask her all sorts of questions about you. Are you worried what she'll tell me?" I responded.  
"Well, just remember, I haven't shared that you write naughty stories about me." He said as he rolled over, but turned and winked at me.  
"Fair enough. No questions, but if she shares what your favorite toy was a little boy, I will forever tease you about it." I taunted. And with that I dressed quickly and went down.  
We walked quietly at first, she occasionally pointing something out or introducing me to the others out walking. Then she asked: "May I ask you some questions? You don't have to answer, but I'm curious."  
"Sure, ask me anything." I felt this was the only answer I could offer her.  
"I know you've only recently met Kaelin, but he seems rather taken with you. How do you really feel about him? I thought a lot about what you said last night." She inquired.  
"Yes, this has been fast, much faster than I normally commit to, well, what I mean is, I don't usually, how can I say this without embarrassing myself, jump into a physical relationship quite so quickly. But your son, well, he has a magnetism and it's very hard to tell him no. However, I don't really know why the two of us connected so quickly. I suspect he's just filling time with me. And that's OK, I don't see him and I as a long term couple, far too many differences between us. But, I am enjoying being with him. I hope I haven't offended you." I confessed.  
"Not at all, I appreciate your honesty. But, I think the two of you are very good together. You certainly are for him. He spoke of you a lot these past few days. That's pretty unusual for him. And if you don't mind, I am happy for you to be with him. Don't end it too soon, if you can put up with him." She smiled as she said it. She then asked questions about my interests and plans. She listened but didn't really reveal or comment, just accepted what I shared. Finally we both went quiet, but in a way it was a very comfortable and almost old habit, not awkward.  
Her questions resonated with me. I realized, my future was pretty limited. I was enjoying this, whatever this was, but honestly didn't see anything long term. His life and what he would need wasn't something I saw myself being a part of or fulfilling. And I didn't think either of us could or should change. I wanted him, that was certain, for the time being I needed him and I valued this, whatever this was, mostly just desire, passion, and sex, but really didn't see those as long term bonds.  
When we returned to the house, she asked: "Will you take care of my boy? He usually suffers with his hangovers." "Absolutely, I'm happy, not that he's hurting, but that I have something I can do for him even if it's just provide a little comfort for the moment." I confessed.  
We went in, I got him some water and then went up to the bedroom. He was still in bed, so I tried to be very quiet thinking I'd get my book and read, but he smiled and said; "Took you long enough to get all my secrets out of me Mam. Did you find out anything that shocks you, scares you, worries you about me?"  
"So you're awake, how's the head? Here drink this water, would you like me to get you some juice or an aspirin? And no, your Mom is remarkably protective of you. She didn't give up any of your dark secrets. But perhaps she doesn't know them. But, I do like her, she loves you." I shared.  
"I need a cuddle, please just hold me." He sounded so sincere and almost childlike.  
"My favorite, well maybe second favorite thing to do for you." I confided. Slipping off my shoes I was about to get in bed.  
He smiled slyly; "Take off all your clothes...I need the warmth of your skin."  
I did, slowly removing each item and carefully folding and placing on the chair. He watched, propped up on one arm and smiled. Once I was naked, he reached his hand out and stoked my belly slowly, starting at my navel going to my crotch. That made me moan...but I said; "No, no, no, I will not in the full light of day, with your parents up and about, have sex with you! Just cuddle."  
He smiled, and lifted the covers to let me in. "Anything you say." He offered and pulled me tight to him. He was remarkably hot, almost feverish. He was like lightening in a bottle. I ran my hands along his back, making feathery circles along his spine.  
"You know I've never seen you drunk before. You are very, shall we say the life of the party. More of how I thought you were." I offered.  
"Well, I paid a price for that. But, it puts me in a state of euphoria every time, it feels good when you're on that high. However, the morning after isn't so much fun." He shared.  
For a while we just remained entwined, not talking or moving. I could hear his parents downstairs, and faint sounds from the outside drifted in through the open window. His Mom knocked on the door, and I almost panicked. But she simply said; "We're going out, meet you at the Pub for Sunday Roast."  
"See you later." He called.  
Then I chimed in; "Yes, looking forward to it." We heard the front door close and then I asked him; "How about I draw you a nice bath. I think you need a good soak."  
"That sounds wonderful." He replied. So I rose, put on my T-shirt, and went to the bathroom and began running the water, saw some bubbles and added them. He walked in behind me still naked, hugged me and slipped off my T-shirt, then stepped in the tub and indicated I was to join him.  
"Are you sure they are gone and won't come back?" I was genuinely determined not to embarrass myself with his parents, even if he was a grown man, I still respected this was their home.  
"Nope, they are visiting friends, then we'll meet at the pub. Besides I think you're a very dirty girl." He answered.  
"And who's fault is that?" I responded. Sliding into the water facing his back, with his body submerged hidden under the warm bubbles. His skin looked like wet silk and shimmered as water droplets slid down. I took a flannel and began to gently massage his back. He leaned forward, moaned, and called my name. He then turned, and I gently soaped his chest. I smiled at him, he was so beautiful and yet had no concept of just how much. Facing him he began to play with my beasts, gently squeezing them, and smearing bubbles all over. I laughed and pulled closer to him, we were now facing and looking at his beautiful face was having an effect on me. How could one man be so beautiful and sexy I wondered? And more importantly, how did I get so lucky? I leaned and kissed him. He took my face and held it gently, then whispered in my ear; "Ready for me?"  
"Surely you can't possibly do this again. You are not normal." I responded.  
"Let's see." Was his answer and with that, he pulled me on top of him.  
Sure enough, he was quite hard. The warm water made his body even hotter and he entered me so quickly I gasped. The water made a sloshing sound as we found a rhythm. I held his face and gazed into his eyes, then kissed him. He pulled me tight against him, ran his hands from my shoulders to waist. The water made my skin so slippery but he grasped so securely the friction of his hands made me squirm.  
He whispered: "Thank you for coming, for taking care of me, and for being so understanding. You make everything so easy. You seem to want nothing and are so accepting. I've never really known anyone like you."  
"I know of nothing I want more than this moment in time." I whispered in his ear. His hard cock inside me was the most amazing feeling, I just wanted this to last, to dissolve with him in the water. However, that old desire to orgasm took over and I began to rise and fall on his cock faster till he exploded and I felt him cum. The desire wracked my body and I had such an intense orgasm I was almost crying. Leaning back, he slipped out of me and we just grinned at each other.  
"Well that was interesting. Are we trying to explore every object as a sexual landing spot?" I teased.  
"If you like, there's the billiard table, the back seat of my car, and I am open to any place any time." He offered.  
"Hmmm, I'm finding some of these interludes damn exciting, but am I showing my age if I say I do like the bed the best, though this was fun!" I confessed. And with that I stood and grabbed a towel; "Stand and let me buff you dry, everything is shriveling!"  
"Oh a good toweling sounds lovely, just make long and slow strokes." He taunted.  
With that he stood, and I watched the water run in rivulets down that long lean body. My desire was to lick him clean and I buried my face in his chest and licked him for a moment.  
"Now you are starting things." He teased. So I began to dry him from the back, slowly drying his arms then his back with long strokes. I reached his buttocks and massaged and squeezed more than rubbed, then slipped the towel gently between his legs and dried his balls ever so slowly, giggling as I did. Finally, moving down his legs, he turned and I worked my way back up, pausing at his crotch, and every so softly wrapping his cock in the towel and reaching to kiss him. Finally, I dried his chest. He took a towel and began to dry me, giving attention to my breasts, squeezing so tenderly, moving to my crotch and stoking between my legs. Turning me around, he massaged my butt then wrapped the towel around me and pulled me close.  
Whispering; "We are late, get dressed they'll be wondering what kept us. And you know I'll tell them it was all your fault."  
I took off to the bedroom and quickly dressed and pulled my hair up. He was right behind me and we were down the stairs and out the house. We got in his car and were off. A short ride and we were at the pub and sure enough we were late, everyone was waiting for us, and he did blame me, but said I had fallen asleep and he couldn't wake me. Which of course no one believed and I may have blushed. We went in and ordered. Everyone seemed to know the family and people constantly stopped by to say hello, so I was being introduced as an American friend living in London. We had a long relaxing feed. After, he and I went for a walk along the waterfront. We just walked side by side looking at the boats saying very little, mostly random conversations about nothing of importance. Finally, I said; "I think I need to get back and get ready to go to the airport. This has been wonderful, I really loved meeting your family, they have been very kind to me. And seeing you in that play was divine. You are so very talented. I hope you realize just how amazing you are."  
He stopped, and took my hand and pulled me against him and hugged me. "Thank you for coming. It meant a lot for you to come on such short notice and meet my family. They really like you, but I knew they would. I know you have to go back, but I will miss you."  
"Well, phones are fun, we can chat when you have a moment. But you are going to be very busy with more rehearsals and opening next week. So, I think you'll be more than entertained." I offered. I avoided saying by whom or how lonely I would be. Bubbles bursting came to my mind. We turned and walked back to the car and then back to the house. I quickly packed my clothes in the suitcase and we went down. His parents were there and we said good-byes. His Mom and I exchanged our numbers and then we were off to the airport. Saying good-bye in the car. I refused to do anything in public that could be captured by anyone. He waited till I went through security, and then called to say he was waiting till I took off. I insisted he leave, go home and rest! Or if he wanted, go out with the cast and have some fun, just not a repeat last night.


	18. Chapter 18 Return to London

Chapter 18 Return to London  
Soon I boarded the plane and was on my way back to London. At one time going to London was the greatest thrill, this arrival though left me sad, as I wondered if I'd see him again. When we touched down, I texted him I was alive and already missing him. Through customs, and finally back to my flat. Jaffa seemed happy to see me. It was late and I just fixed some nibbles and then a call came through from him. We had little to say, mostly a recap of the time together. Somehow tonight sexy banter just didn't fit our moods. Finally, I told him to go to bed, I was exhausted and needed my sleep too.  
Monday, my first mission was to buy a thank you card. I wrote a long and very sincere thank you to Eithne and Peter and posted it. Then back to work and at midday a bouquet arrived, from Kaelin and his parents thanking me for coming. I texted my thanks to both Kaelin and his Mom. For some reason I felt it was Eithne who thought of it. Very sweet and it helped me make it through the day, but he was on my mind far too much. I decided I needed to broaden my horizons and find some things to fill my time. Thinking and fantasizing and moping was not good. So, I searched for some events for the week and found a few, so each night I had options. Meet new people, get involved with things I was interested in. That night I went to a local event at a nearby church having a concert. It was so beautiful in the old church and amazing music. I realized I had plenty of things for each night, and I promised myself I would go. When I checked my phone, I noticed I'd missed several calls from Kaelin, so once back at my flat, I texted him knowing he was probably still at the theater. However, no response. So I went and took a shower. When I finished, he called. We chatted for a bit, but soon ended the call. I wondered that this was indicative that the whatever we had was also ending. Probably just as well, there wasn't a future with him. Still it made me very sad, more bubbles busting.  
The next day flowed the same. Again I went out to a museum open late, which was really fun. Back home, I waited for him to call. He did, but I was almost asleep by the time he called. We chatted and things were back to our typical banter. He wanted to know; "Are you spending your time writing? Will there be a story about me anytime soon? Will my publicist have to explain how I ended up as the star of your erotic novel?"  
"No, no, and no. You defy capturing in realty or fantasy. I could never take what we've actually shared and put it out there for others. Your secret as the worlds greatest lover is safe, I'll take it to my grave!"  
"Maybe I just haven't provided you with enough proof or stimulation." He taunted.  
"If you are offering more of your fantastic and wonderful sexiness, then yes, I need more, more, more!!!" I replied.  
"I'll see what I can do for you. But you have to return to me." He offered.  
"Oh Irish, you don't need me. Just enjoy yourself, have fun. I'm here, I'm going to wait for you. I promise." I wanted to say yes, yes, yes, but worried maybe he was only being kind.  
"We'll see." He replied.  
We continued to chat for a bit, then said our good nights.  
My days played out the same, work, chores, and out to an event each evening, then after the play he'd call and we would teasingly chat for a bit. I was actually getting through each day, but missing him no less.  
On Friday, just before closing, I looked up as Eithne entered the door. Jumping up, I ran over and gave her a hug. I was surprised but so delighted to see her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well, Kaelin needed me to do a few things for the business, and so I did those, and am spending the night at his house, then going back to Ireland tomorrow. I thought I'd come by and see if we can have dinner tonight." She explained.  
"Eithne, yes, that would be lovely. I'd love to have dinner with you. When and were?" I replied.  
"I want to meet this Jaffa I've heard so much about, and we'll go after that." She shared.  
"Please, go on up, the door is unlocked, I'll be there in a little bit." I told her.  
She first had a look around the shop, then headed up. I quickly finished for the day and locked the shop. When I got upstairs she was sitting there with Jaffa beside her.  
"She must smell him on you." I suggested. "She really is taken with him and she's not a very loving cat, but she does seem to love him."  
"Oh that is funny, as he's really not a cat person." Eithne replied.  
"I realized that, but she doesn't really care what people think. She has her own agenda." I shared.  
I fixed us a cup of coffee and we sat and chatted for a bit. Then headed out and went to the little place where I'd gone that first night with Kaelin. About half way through our meal, Eithne asked: "I'd like to ask a favor of you."  
"Certainly, anything you want." I offered willingly, though not really knowing what she would ask, but sure I could manage it.  
"Please come home with me tomorrow. It's the official opening night and I know Kaelin would love for you to be there. I think he may have asked, but you said no. However, I have another reason for asking you. The theater company is going to present him with an award, it's a surprise, he doesn't know, they shared with me so I'd have the family there and anyone else he might appreciate. But, he also has a surprise, and he will tell you, but let him do it in person. Please." She implored.  
"You and your son!! Both of you, who can tell you two no? Really, I see where he gets it from now. Poor Peter, how does he ever tell you or him no and stick to it? Yes, I will come with you. I told Kaelin no as I worried he was asking out of some sort of he thought I expected an invitation. Honestly, I don't have any expectations, and really assumed he didn't need or want me there. But for him to receive an award I'm happy to go. Do you suppose we can surprise him?" I shared.  
"Oh yes, I intend to surprise him with you at the play. I have it arranged, Lagan and Mick will pick us up and take us out for lunch, take me home then maybe a bit of sight seeing for you. We'll make sure he's gone off to the theater before you come to the house, if that's OK? She shared, apparently having thought this out and fully expecting me to agree.  
We finished our meal and took a walk, she had to catch the tube and I needed to go back to my flat and pack. We arranged to meet at the airport the next morning. I realized I was a little more excited than I should have been with seeing him again. When he called I was prepared and deflected the question if his mom had asked me to come and visit, and with a half truth; sharing almost immediately that there was an event on Saturday I was looking forward to attending. Truthfully, I had planned to go to the event and was looking forward to it. But, Eithne had made me an offer I could not refuse. We teased about our previous weekend, and I assured him I would come again, maybe just surprise him by showing up and only revealing that I was there after the play. That was going to be the truth I at least.  
"Well, I've got a surprise to share with you, any chance you want to know what it is?" He tempted.  
"Depends, is it a good or bad surprise? And the last surprise, the tickets to fly over were too generous, I hope this one is less costly for you. I'll never pay off my indebtedness to you" I offered.  
"Hmmm, will be hard to compare I think. But, you tender mercies caring for me, my own personal nurse I think more than repaid the cost of the ticket." He teased.  
"Still I don't want you spending all this money on me. I can pay my own way." I insisted. We continued our banter till I heard him yawn, looked at how late it was and knew I'd have a long day and needed to rise early.


End file.
